Of a Lifetime
by PFC-PerkinsUSArmy
Summary: This is a long story that touches into a lot of different FMA life's. It's an OC. BTW I am only the Co-Author
1. Chapter 1

She heard the whistle of the train calling as she ran to catch it, "Roy will kill me if I'm late for the train!" As she jumped to get on, she zipped past one young boy and a walking metal figure. She got on the train she waved back to the odd pair she skimmed past, "Sorry!"

She walked onto the first car of the train and met up with one of her guardians, "Papa Hughes, I'm here." She was out of air and was gasping for it.

He smiled down at her, "You alright Aly?"

She waved like it was nothing, "No problem."

Hughes smiled at her again, "I have to make a phone call, can you help out with guard? The passenger is already set in the cabin."

"Who do you think I am?"

"Right, see you in a sec." Hughes left to go make a call, and Aly left to guard the special passenger.

As she is sitting there, a turbulence hit the train, and she flipped forward, falling flat on her face. She jumped up to her feet, and looked around. Goons surrounded her with intentions of pain, so she held a pose ready to use her alchemy, when the same armoured guy came in and made them scatter. Aly stared up at him, "Thanks, you saved my life."

"You're welcome." Was the answer she got, as she peeked around him to make sure there were no more. As the train started to shake again the armoured man, started to talk, "Looks like Brother is having a bit to much fun." As he said that two guys blew into the car and he glared down at them, "Welcome to the Brig."

Aly jumped back then hid behind him, "What the Hell?!"

The guy then walked into the room and went over to his brother. Aly stepped in behind him. Hughes was standing by the passenger's door, "Aly…you were supposed to be taking care of him."

"Hehehe…sorry…I…um…." She fidgeted with her fingers, "I'm sorry Papa Hughes."

He gave her a small glare of discipline and then called Riza over to escort Aly off the train as Hughes took care of everyone else.

Roy was waiting outside the train as he waved for everyone to come over. Aly left Riza to glomp Roy but he pushed her aside to talk to the guys that had helped her on the train, "Ed, thanks for all your help, the Furher heard about what you did on the train, and is willing to make an exception for you to take the alchemy exam."

The boy who was there in the front car replied, "But you told me I could take the exam."

"Please, like the military would let a child take the exam." Roy waved and walked away as Aly clung to his arm for attention.

Roy and Riza took Aly to the office to wait out for the exams, they knew she would be a danger to the other alchemist, but knowing her, she wouldn't care. Riza left to get ready for the exams, while Roy told Aly what was going on.

"Alchemy, you need to stay here, and don't leave this room. The alchemy exams are going to start soon, and you are a major threat because of your anger, and power problems. When everything is over, I promise to take you to a nice dinner."

"….Okay…whatever." Aly plopped on the couch in his office, and curled into a ball. Roy watched her as she started to doze, she must have had a long day.

Throughout that evening it was quiet in Roy's office except for exception of Aly rolling over and falling off the couch, once. So basically, the day was boring, and all the work was amazingly done, and the first part of the exams was ready for tomorrow. Knowing that work was over for him, Roy left early, leaving Aly in Riza's care, again.

Riza took care to make sure that Aly was secure that whole evening until she had to leave, and gave Aly a hug good night. Aly slept comfortably, until a young man walked into Central and headed straight for Roy's office. He knocked twice, and then waited for ten seconds, opened the door and announced himself, which woke up Aly. "Sir, Corporal Leon reporting for our conference, sir."

Aly looked up, "Furher's daughter Alchemy Bradley sleeping, sir. What do you want?"

"Miss? I was.. looking for a Col. Not a … chick."

"Oh, are you looking for Roy? He went home a while ago, so you're just gonna have to wait till mornin'."

"Yes ma'am, I'd like to wait here if it's okay. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I don't care, this isn't my office, I just spend the night here, I have no family to go to, so I stay here. Do whatever you like, just stay away from the desk drawers, there are some pretty gross things in there. G'night." Aly rolls over to try and fall back to sleep.

"Thanks, miss." Leon set a chair in front of Roy's desk. He took a seat and sat with perfectly straight posture. He moved only to clean his guns which he cleaned over and over, until dawn arose. He set his guns back to it's original resting place. And he sat longer, he turned when he heard a click of the door opening.

Aly popped her eyes open slightly, then started to doze, "G'mornin' Riza."

Riza walked in and noticed Corporal Leon sitting in front of Roy's desk, "What did you do last night Alchemy?"

"Now miss, I'm a much more respectable man than that. I wouldn't bring in this dashing young homeless girl to a place I will be interviewed in. I just happened to wander in and find her. So please don't kick her out. She needs our help, she's skin and bones; mostly bones." Leon was very serious and he had a very calming, country accent.

Riza bust out laughing, "Please, that isn't a homeless girl, that's Furher King Bradley's only daughter. For some reason she refuses to go home, so she sleeps here in Col. Mustang's office."

Cpl. Leon picked his body from the chair and walked over to Aly, "Well I'll be damned. Sorry, beautiful miss, I am sorry to have confused such royalty for a simple peasant."

Aly lifts her head up slightly and glares at him, "Please, I sleep in my father's subordinate's office, I don't live in the lap of luxury man. I live in Hell. Welcome, and please enjoy your stay, Roy is a real 'treat'."

"You haven't met D.I. Duke Clint. I think you would love his red face just a small space away from your blushed face. His sweat smells like the Marine Corp poster child."

"…Okay." Get's up and brushes off her skirt. She bows to Leon, "It was a pleasure to meet you Leon, good luck on the alchemy exams, and I hope to see you around sometime. Tell Roy when you see that I need a towel." With that she headed to the showers to get ready for the day.

"How'd she… Al… Exams… I… Towel?"

"Alchemy has had a knack for knowing what people want, and she mostly uses it on new comers and Col. Mustang. She may be eleven, but she is a very skilled alchemist, be glad that you won't have to worry about her in the exams. She beat Col. Mustang."

"Sounds impressive, if you don't mind me waiting here that would be great." Leon looked at Riza in a stern, sweet expression.

"That's fine," Riza left and headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and start working.

Cpl. Kazuo Leon sat and waited, showing a bland sense of emotion. For the first time since he was in the office it was silent and the Cpl. couldn't help but pull his handgun out and rub its handle. During that time, the door opened, and Roy walked into his office expecting to see Aly on the desk or couch. He addressed Leon, "Can I help you?"

"Yes sir, Cpl. Kazuo J. Leon reporting for our meeting, sir." Leon boomed in his deep, scratchy voice.

Roy had an eyebrow raised, "Hmm. Please sit down."

He did as the command was called, Leon then folded his hands into his lap. The converence began, and while it was happening, Aly was finished with her shower and was waiting for something to cover her so she could leave. Riza came over with a trench coat and handed it to her, with that Aly stormed out of the showers and ran to Roy's office.

She goes to open the door and it blows off it hinges and flies into the room. Aly stood in the doorway with darkness surrounding her, "You forgot to give me a damn towel! What the Hell is wrong with you?! I had to run here in the freezing morning weather, in a trench coat, to get ready for the day! You bastard!" Aly runs into the office, jumps onto Roy's back and yanks him by his neck, backwards, trying to choke him.

"Whoa little miss." Leon grabbed Aly and pulled her back with a force that knocked them both to the ground.

Roy takes a sigh of relief for having had Aly removed, then turns to look at her. Shocked rushed through him when he saw Leon holding Aly on top of him, "You're not even done with your interview and your flirting with the Furher's daughter. Alchemy is not a doll that we can play with, trust me."

Leon was still holding her solidified body, she blushed ever so much as she pushed off of his muscular torso. Aly got up to her feet and looked down at him, "You're having an interview with Roy? Damn that sucks, forget that. Come with me, I will personally ensure that you get hired. We can go to my father."

"Um… Col. Mustang?" Leon was so confused.

"Just go ahead, but be back here in two hours."

"Great!" Aly pushed both Leon and Roy out of the office to change, and when she walked out she was wearing a female military uniform, that Roy got her. She lead the way to where her father was as Leon followed behind her. When they arrived she smiled and turned to face him, "Go ahead in. I'll follow behind.

Leon walked into the room ever so carefully, and spoke with a confident voice, "Sir, Corporal Leon reporting to you, SIR."

Aly followed behind and bowed to her father, "Hello Father, I met this man earlier, he was having an interview with Col. Roy Mustang, and I felt that he deserved the job without all the crap Col. Roy Mustang would give him. He is a qualified solider, and enlisted in the Marines, he has a good background, no threat to society, and is altogether a well rounded person."

The Furher gave a small smile, "Hm… no threat to society, that can cost you points. What company are you from boy?"

"Sir, I'm from the seventh battalion, Bravo company, Sir."

"That's very good, I think you gained your points back with that." Furher gave a wink to Aly, "I have the perfect job for you to handle. I want you to be the body guard for my daughter Alchemy," he pointed to Aly who was in shock, "Congratulations, you are now 2ndLt. Leon."

"But Father, I already have Roy, I don't need anyone else." She was throwing a small fit, until the Furher motioned his hand to her.

"Alchemy, Col. Mustang is very busy at this time, and can't take perfect care of you like you would want him to. I'm sure this young man can appease your desires, and keep you out of trouble, he is also very handsome…so who knows maybe something will happen."

"But Father!"

"No buts Alchemy, exit my office now."

"Yes sir." Aly leaves the office and Leon follows behind her.

"Miss, you really are the Furher's daughter. By George I think I believe you now."

Aly turns around in anger, "Go away, I don't need your protection! I have Roy and he is so much better!" Aly runs off to Roy's office and falls into his lap for comfort, through the rest of the day.

Aly waited until Leon was nodding off to sleep, so she took the chance to sneak into Hughes office to look at his family portrait. She walked into his office and ran into him firing Schiezka, and he looked up at her in a panic. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look at your family portrait, I do that at night sometimes."

"Well not tonight, leave! Now!"

Aly left the office and headed back for Roy's until she heard a door close. Turning around she saw Hughes run from his office out the front door, and Aly chased after him. When she caught up she saw something that was horrific in the eyes of many. Hughes lay in a phone booth, dead, blood was everywhere? Aly fell to the ground and let out a loud cry for help. It wasn't hard for Kazuo to wake to such a high pitched, horrific sound. He looked around and noticed Aly wasn't anywhere in the office, that made his pulse thunder. He ran to the sound of crying, it was Aly and she was covered in blood looking at Hughes' family photo.

Aly looked up at him, and her eyes were red, and blood was dripping down from them. Leon walked slowly towards her, and demanded a question to her, "Who hurt you?!"

Aly sniffled and tried to find her voice, "He…he's gone. And…I…I saw it…the blood….so much….blood."

Leon looked at her, "Who's gone, miss?"

"Papa…Hughes…he's gone." Aly reached for the phone, but blacked out on the desk before she could even pick it up.

Leon reached for her and carried her back to Roy's office, as she curled up and tears streamed down her face. He placed her on the couch, then sat in front of Roy's desk with his hands folded on the desk trying to calm down.

Roy walked in that morning and saw Aly in dried up blood and her skin color looked paler. He turned to Leon and glared. Leon stared at him with dark gray eyes, and a gray five o'clock shadow. He looked like he had looked death in the face that night, and Roy was livid with him, "What were you doing last night?! Is taking care of Alchemy not your job?! She's decked out in blood!"

Leon grabbed Roy by his shirt and pushed him against the wall, "Do you have any idea what just happened?! That girl has just seen something that could leave more than a scar, and you go off on me when I had nothing to do with it, and I just went through Hell last night!"

"Then what happened? If it wasn't Alchemy that got hurt, then who did?"

Leon dropped him and replied, "Maes Hughes."

Aly woke up after everything was done and spotted Roy. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears, Roy tried to comfort her, but Aly elbowed him in the stomach and ran out of the room. Aly collapsed in Hughes office and held his family photo, when Leon walked in. He went over to her and she hugged him and cried in his arms, "He was always like a father to me. He took care of me, and was so nice. He protected me from Roy's idiot tendencies, and was the only person here that I considered a family."

Leon held her and started to comfort her, "It'll be okay, miss, I promise." Leon held onto Aly as she just cried to him.

That whole day Aly looked like if you even spoke to her, she would break down and cry right there. She went around Central in a gloom and avoided going near Roy, or Riza. She was upset, and as the day ended and everyone started leaving, Aly headed with Leon to Roy's office to sleep.

She opened the door, and walked in and found Roy and Riza there. Aly took a step back and then glared, "What more do you want from me Roy?! You already took Hughes life what more is there left to take from me?!"

Roy looked at her in surprise, "Alchemy…I didn't know."

"Shut up, you… you knew, you knew what was happening, and yet you left him to be with that slut that you brought home with you last night, and you ignored us. Hughes death is your fault Roy! You killed him, and for what?! Just leave me alone! You're a bastard! I hate you!"

Aly ran to leave the room, and when Riza reached out to catch her, she swiped her hand away, "Don't even try to touch me Riza, you were just a helping hand to this murderer. I hope you two rot in Hell!" Aly ran out of the office, and left Central slamming the door behind her.

Leon tried to chase after her, but Roy waved his hand, "Don't bother, she'll be back in a day. Don't worry about her." Roy stood up from his desk then looked at Riza, "I'm heading home."

Roy left and Riza followed after him, to head home as well. Once home, he went down to his stash of liqueurs, and poured himself a drink. That one drink turned into two, then five, then tons more.

Roy woke up the next morning with a headache, and empty bottles around him, ignoring them, he got his coat and left to head to Central. When he got there, Leon was still there, "She not back yet."

Roy swayed as he sat at his desk, and replied to him with a drunken tone, "Give her time. She won't come back right on the spot. She's naïve."

Riza walked in then and once she saw Roy in such a disheveled manner, disappointment filled her, "Col. Mustang, I think 2ndLt. Leon is right. I'm worried about Aly. Someone needs to go look for her."

Roy waved his hand at her, "I'm not going to do it. The girl can fend for herself, leave her be."

Leon glared at both of them, "I'll go find her, she has to be around somewhere…"

Ed and Al walked in then, to announce to Roy that they have returned, and they sensed the gloom in the air, "Um…what's going on?"

Leon ignored them and continued with what he was saying, "I will find her, and bring her back, with that, I leave you to your bourbon." Leon ran out of the room and left to go hunting for Aly.

As for the Elric brothers, Al is the first to speak, "What's wrong?"

Riza answered his question, "Gen. Hughes has died, and Alchemy has run away."

Al spoke with fear in his tone, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know, she left last night, and she hasn't come back at all."

Al looked at Ed, "Scar is still on the loose too, let's go help." Al and Ed headed after Leon in the hunt for the missing Aly.

After a day of search, the next morning they woke up to a girl screaming as she ran down the street. Leon looked over and saw a tattered cloak similar to Aly's, and someone chasing after her. He got up in a flash and chased after him, with Ed and Al not to far behind.

He cornered the guy in an alley, and noticed Aly's hair behind a trash can hiding. Al and Ed caught up to him, and Al saw the hair and ran over to her. She was covered in rags and is trying to hold her shirt up since the strap broke. She is glazed with cuts and dirt, and looks hungry and tired. Al tried to help her, but she scooted away from him. That is when Leon called out, "Miss, don't worry. Put a gate up, and I'll handle this." He threw Ed to the end of the alley, and Aly summoned any energy that she could find to make a barrier between her, Al, and Ed, and the battle between Scar and Leon.

Leon ran toward Scar, the Ishbalan State Alchemist Killer. Scar turned and touched Leon's right ear, which burned off. Leon was landing hits on Scar and Scar was bleeding from his nose; bruises were forming on both Leon and Scar. In a swift movement Leon threw a brick wall at the unsuspecting Scar. He walked to Scar in the crumpled heap of rock, cement, and building; Scar surprised Leon with an attack; it wasn't until Leon chased Scar further that he noticed Scar had bombed the right side of his torso.

Leon was not going down so easily, he fought hard and even harder although blood was seeping out of his torso and ear. Leon did know that if he wasn't treated within an hour he would die of blood loss. But no, a Marine would not back down; he was going to fight until the end. Scar was hopping off a large building, he landed on a gift shop's roof. Leon kicked his head and skidded past the dizzy and confused Scar. Scar tried heading back towards Ed, Al, and Aly. He almost made it completely there but Leon gripped his arms around Scar's neck. Scar gently choked then he did his best to flip Leon off. Kazuo touched his side which had just been rolled in dirt, and pebbles.

Scar took Kazuo's left arm and dissolved it into the night air. "Damn you, alchemist. You should be dead but my alchemy won't stream through but little bits of your body." In a hurried moment Scar pushed the weak Leon off the small building roof. That was when Leon yelled, "Take down the barrier. Ed, Al hurry hide Aly and run; run back to Mustang and Hawkeye. Gooooooooooo!!!" He fell to his knee's and blood dripped from his eyes, mouth, and ears. He lost his left arm and his blood loss increased significantly, he laid down to die in the dark alleyway.

After when Al was trying to take her back to Central she took Al's hand, "Al, we can't leave him here to die. That would be wrong, he's my body guard, and I don't want him to die like this."

Al looked back at Leon and then nodded, "You're right." Al went over and picked up Leon and carried him on his back.

Al offered to carry Aly, but she refused and fell to the back of the pack, and Ed started to worry. He went back to see her, "Hey Aly, are you going to be alright?"

Aly looked like she was in a lot of pain, and she tried to reply, but instead almost fell to the ground if Ed hadn't caught her. Ed picked her up and carried her on his back, "You're weak, I'll carry you back."

"Ed…" Aly laid her head against Ed's back and smiled as Al looked over and saw the expression on her face and was filled with grief and anger towards his brother. Al tensed and started gripping tighter on Leon's ankles. Leon winced then leaned forward to whisper to Al, "Calm down…it's okay."

They made it back to Central, and Ed gently set Aly down, and Al headed to the hospital for Leon, and Ed stayed with Aly at Central. Aly ran her fingers across the wall as she tried to walk to Roy's office. When she got to his office, she opened the door to find Roy sitting on his desk drunk, "Riza did you come back for me?"

Aly stood in the doorway of fear of Roy, "Um…Roy are you drunk?"

"No….I'm high." Roy said sarcastically.

"Roy…" Aly ran over to Roy and hugged him, "I'm so sorry!" but he was so off-balance, that he fell into his chair, then fell out of his chair and hit his head on the window sill. Aly pulled back and looked at the unconscious Roy Mustang, when Riza walked in. Aly ran to Riza and cried to her, "Riza, I think I killed Roy!"

Riza stared at her in disbelief and Ed was laughing hysterically. Riza ran over to where the dead Roy was lying. She checked his pulse then sighed, "He's not dead, he's just unconscious, I'll take him home. Edward, do you mind helping me carry him to the car?"

Ed nodded his head with a grin on his face, "Sure." Ed left the office to help Riza with Roy, and Aly stayed and started clearing his desk of the empty bottles of beer and moonshine. She looked and looked for his liqueur stash but unfortunately Roy moved it. It became too hard on her mentally and physically, Roy's drinking hurts her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Spates, how is 2ndLt. Leon?"

"He is conscious and I can release him tomorrow morning. His left arm is completely gone, his right ear is also gone, and the right side of the torso is ripped to shreds. He's been stitched up, and disinfected. We have had a… human error. He had experienced an early injury in the right side of his brain. Doctor's cut out the infected area and we hoped he would be ok. But recently the germs have been let back into his system by his ear wound. He has been given several different medications that will help him. But he has received a speech impediment, and its possible he has sustained other injuries we just can't be sure."

"Thanks," Al walked into the room, for a split second Al saw his brother lying in the hospital bed all bandaged up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked Leon shakily. "Sun's in the sky and bird's are flyin' high, you know how I feel. I'm feelin' so good. Because it's a new dawn, a new day, it's a new life how can I not feel good?''

"The doctor said you can sign out tomorrow morning."

"Fuck dat shit, we're leavin' naw."

Al ran out of the hospital with Leon inside his hollow body; Leon had his newly bought cane next to him. It was a short ride for Leon, Central was only a space away. "Al do me a favo' and go down to da café and get Haw'eye." As Al was getting Hawkeye Leon entered Roy's office to see Aly and Ed cuddling, Aly was crying again. "What's wrong wit yo arm?" Leon asked the crying Aly, which he ignored the crying.

"I broke it on accident when I ran away."

"Shit. Come here, Ed hol' her rite shoulda." Ed did as he was told. "Ok Ima fixin' ya. " He yanked her arm as hard as he could. She screamed so loud that Riza and Al came dashing into the room. "Don' worray I fix it. She fine, naw han' me da wood strips." He got Riza to splint Aly, minutes later Leon left to pack. Al decided to announce the news to everybody, "Leon and I are going back to Risembool, as you can tell he needs automail. Ed you'll have to stay back and protect Aly."

Not long after Leon left did he appear again, with a bag on his right shoulder and a hat on his head; he tried to make the not so much ear invisible. Aly hugged Al, then hugged Leon carefully, Leon secretly slipped a picture to her. "That's me family," Leon whispered to her. Both the boys walked out the door. What an odd pair, a suit of armour and a torn up guy with a cane.

Aly was worried, what had happened to Leon? He wasn't as friendly, or as kind. He even stiffened up when she hugged him; it was the most awkward hug they ever shared. Aly was really going to miss both Al and Leon.

Roy walked in the next morning to find Ed sleeping propped up against the couch, with his hand intertwined with Aly's. Aly was asleep on the couch drooling. He walked over to Ed, and kicked his non-synthetic leg. Ed woke up slightly, and stared up at him, and Roy glared down, "Get out of my office Ed."

Ed realized he was holding Aly's hand and released it, to get up and leave. Which left Aly in Roy's care. Roy gently shook Aly to wake her up, and when she looked at him with her one visible black eye. She hugged him tightly. She clung to him and whispered, "I'm so sorry Col. Mustang, I caused you so much trouble, and made your drinking problems come back. I feel so guilty."

Roy wrapped his arms carefully around Aly, "Alchemy, it's not like you to regret anything that you ever do, and it really isn't like you to call me Col. Mustang instead of Roy."

Aly let go of him, and he gleamed a smile at her, "I accept your apology, but it is not only your fault. Don't think that what is wrong with my health and drinking habits is your problem."

Aly smiled, "Okay, Roy." She gave him another hug before she got up and walked out of the office where Ed was waiting for her. She left with Ed to Powel around Central for the day, that was until Ed offered to take her out to eat, and she agreed.

When they were out, she was talking to him about his travels, "So, how was everything in all the places you passed Ed?"

Ed replied, "Everything was fine, Al and I helped people in need along the way of course and made new friends and new enemies."

Aly giggled and blushed, "That sounds like you Ed, no offense, but you're really not a social person. You're very cut off from the world around you."

"You think so? Hm…" He stared off into space then came back with an answer to his thought, "I wonder if that bothers Winry?"

Aly's happy disposition became sour once he mentioned the name, "Who's Winry?"

"She's the girl that made my automail, and she's a close friend since I was really young. Al and I grew up with her like she was our sister."

"And do you like her?" Aly was tensing in her seat.

"I really don't know, I guess I've been thinking to much about my alchemy to think about having a relationship with anyone." Ed beamed at her, "What about you?"

Aly was gone by then, she had left to go back to Central, she knew that everyone had probably left by now since it was pretty late in the evening, but when she got there, Riza was in front of Roy's office. She saw that Aly was outside the office and went over to her, "Alchemy, Col. Mustang locked the door to his office, and no one is going to be here to feed you over the weekend. Can you handle staying here by yourself till Monday?"

Aly nodded her head, "I've been doing that for years, it's just odd that Roy would lock me out of his office. Is he still upset with me? I thought he accepted my apologies. Well, in any case, I'll be fine."

Riza nodded her head, then gave Aly the usually hug good night. Aly laid next to Roy's office door, curled up in her cloak to keep warm. Ed had decided that he wouldn't bother her because he got the hint that he had offended her at their dinner and he knew about her anger tendencies. So, he stayed in the cafeteria and Aly slept on the floor in the hall.

Leon leaned over Al's big body to look at the view in front of them. They were in eyesight of the Rockbell's house; and as Leon looked at the window he saw somebody. It was a young blond headed girl with her head lying in her arms. She began to stir and as she woke she looked at her surroundings as if she didn't know were she was. It wasn't long before the blond beauty looked down at Leon and Al, her facial expression changed to surprise and happiness. There was a hint of disappointment as she realized Ed wasn't with them. _What happened?_ She worried greatly.

Her face disappeared from the window and it arrived less than a minute later running out the front door. She ran hard, Al whispered to Leon, "That's Winry. Ed and I used to fight over who'd marry her. She's an old family friend."

"Winry." Al smiled.

"Alphonse, I missed you. Is everything okay? Where's Edward?"

"He's fine, Let's talk about this inside."

The three entered the house and went straight to the living room were Pinako was tinkering with mechanics. They sat down and Al began to speak, "Ed has stayed back to do 2ndLt. Leon's job while we're down here. We had a run in with a killer and as you could tell Leon has sustained injuries, He needs an automail arm in three months. He needs one like Ed's. And trust me Leon can take the pain."

It was soon into the conversation that Pinako became interested in what was being said, "Is that so young man?" Pinako questioned.

"Yes, Ma'am.

"Not many people can handle the pain. It takes three years to get used to everything."

"I don't have tree yeers. I got tree monts. Pain is a' much a trouble to me a' wakin' up in da mornan'. Give me a chance."

"I don't know why I'll do it but I will."

"But grandm…"

"Winry, I won't hear no more."

The conversation was split, it was only minutes later that Pinako and Winry began on the automail.

Roy was sitting in his living room drinking coffee because he has a hangover. After the first cup, he realized something, he locked his office door. He found that Aly wasn't there no matter where he looked. That meant one thing, she had run away again, and no one knew but him.

He ran out of Central to find her, and the only clues he had to her whereabouts, were the steps of Central. Her cloak, State Alchemist watch, shoes, and alchemy gloves were on the stairs. He picked them up, and held onto them, they were cold from the outside weather. She had left them there for a while, so she had been gone for a while.

He started running all around looking for her, and having no luck, that was until he noticed a small girl walking with Scar. He chased after them, and noticed that the girl was bleeding from her leg to her feet. Following them, he ended up in the sewers, which gave him the perfect chance to use his flame alchemy without anyone seeing. He snapped his fingers at Scar, then ran over to the girl.

Aly stared up at him, then he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her back to his house. Once they got there, Roy threw her onto the couch. Aly hit the back of the couch then fell to the ground, "Roy?! What's wrong with you?!"

Roy ignored her then gave her a sinister smile. He snapped his fingers and Aly jumped onto the couch back to avoid the attack, though she wasn't very balance, so she fell off and hit her head on the edge of the couch and started bleeding on the floor. Once she was crying in pain, Roy snapped out of his drunken trance and looked over at Aly. He was in shock after what he did, and then immediately picked her up and took her to the hospital.

Roy paced back and forth waiting for the doctor, "How is she?"

The doctor replied, "She will be fine, she has a gash on her head, but it didn't rupture her skull, and she should be fine. She has scars up her legs, and she sprained her left ankle as well, other then that. She should be fine."

"Thank you." Roy walked into the room where Aly was supposed to, but she wasn't there. The window was open, and she was gone.

Aly was limping her way to the train station to head to Risembool. She wanted to get away from Roy, after what he did, she wanted to get to where Leon was for protection because Ed was doing a horrible job. She got on the train and then headed for Risembool.

After a couple days, Aly gets to Risembool, discovering she has no idea where Leon is. She walks the dirt path looking for any sign of Al or Leon and is hoping and praying to find one. As she continues walking, she spotted Al and waved for him, "Al!" She held her head after and winced, "Ow…my head hurts." She still tried her best to get his attention, "Al…"

Al noticed her, then ran over, "Aly! What are you…..Oh my Gosh, what happened to you?"

Aly grabbed onto Al's arm and stabilized herself against him, "I really don't want to talk about it Al. Is Leon here?"

"I don't know, he left for the day, like he always does." Al helped her walk to Winry's house and helped her to the couch, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Al, I'm fine. I mean you guys have been gone for a month. I just left for a little while and thought I'd come see you and Leon "

Al blushed on the inside, "Really? Where's Ed?"

"I left without his knowing, something happened, and I just needed to leave, but now I feel safe here." Aly started to fall asleep. From the pain surging through her, and the fact that she had been search for Al and Leon for a while in her condition took a lot out of her. She leaned over and fell asleep on Al's arm, not even noticing that it was cold and metallic.

Leon was walking slowly along the dirt path on his way back to Winry's house. He entered the house without knocking, just as he was instructed. When he entered the main room he saw Al on the couch and a woman's figure lying across his arm. He began walking quieter so to not wake the girl, once he walked around the couch he saw Aly.

"Al, what is she doin' here? She ain't suppose' ta be here. Why is she all hawt?"

"She just showed up. She said she missed us, and she came down here. What do you mean hot?"

"Naw, I seed hawt, ya naw cut up and shit." Leon said straining to speak right.

"She appeared here like this, I don't know what happened. But she's okay now, believe me."

" 'K, Damn she ain't a' revealin' a' always." And only seconds earlier had Aly woken up.

"I heard that, I'm sorry for falling asleep on your arm Al, it must have made you upset that you couldn't move for the period that I was out. As for you Leon, can we talk outside in private please, I have some things I want to ask you." Aly pointed to the door, and started to get up with Al's help she made it to the door and went outside to wait for Leon.

"Yea hun, what's on ya min'?" Leon asked her as he helped her out the door.

Aly swayed her way to the log pile and sat down, "Is it wrong of me to hate someone for not being there to protect me like they should have been?"

"Naw, those awr jus' your feelin's. It's not wrong, when ya care fer someone dat's not der fer ya. I'm sorray dough, I woulda done anytin if I coulda bin der an not bin useless."

"It's not you that I hate, you had reasons for not being there, and even if you were, you couldn't have saved me in any way from the person who hurt me. There was no way…" Aly held back her tears as she replied.

"Babay, it's… I… what happen'd? Please put mo' confident in me."

"Well, if you must know, I ran away again, and Roy came to find me again. When he found me, he dragged me back to his house and threw me at his couch. After I fell to the ground, he used flame alchemy on me, and I avoided it by jumping on the couch, but I lost my balance and fell, hitting my head on the edge of the couch. When I woke up, I was at the hospital. When all that was happening, Ed was nowhere, he wasn't there to protect me."

"Goddamnit, Fuck it aww." Leon walked over to the side of the house away from Aly's view, in the next second she heard a boomish sound. Then Leon was back in her view and standing in front of her clenching his fist then unclenching. "Ya aw stayin' wit us her' or I'm goin' back wit ya, today."

"I was planning on staying here for a day, then heading back, by then I think Roy will be feeling better and not drinking to much anymore. You don't need to worry, it's just I felt that I needed to get away before I got hurt even more, and give Roy some time to recuperate as well." Aly tried to get up but fell back on the pile of logs, "Ow… can you go get Al, and ask him to give me a hand?"

"I'll take ya back to 'im, her' grab o'to me only arm."

Aly grabbed onto his arm, and was carried into the house. She sat on the couch, and Winry was there.

"Good Evening, Colonel." A figure walked toward him. Roy was at Maes grave.

"Maes? Is it you? Please show yourself." Roy pleaded sadly. "Yes Roy it it me. Oh, I've missed you, it seems you haven't been taking care of yourself. Look at the mess you've made of your life. God Roy I'm disappointed. You need to stop drinking."

"Maes, everything hurts; I miss you. You're my best friend; you can't leave me again."

"Roy remember yourself, don't forget who you really are. You are a kind, gentle man who hides his feelings. You are a careful lover even though it's unknown by everyone else. And last you're a guy that needs a wife. I suggest Riza, now goodbye Roy. And stop drinking."

"No! No! Don't leave! Don't…." Roy fell to his knees and began to cry. The rain started strongly pouring down and soon Roy was lying in the mud thinking of Maes and sobering up.

Back in Risembool, Winry and Aly were talking to each other for the while that Aly was staying at her house. Winry was nervous, but Aly came out with a greeting, "Hi, I'm Alchemy Bradley, but you can call me Aly."

Winry looked at her in surprise, "I'm Winry Rockbell, it's nice to meet you."

Aly smiled, "Nice to meet you too Winry, so how long have you known Ed and Al?"

"For a while, I guess you've known them since they came to Central?"

"Yeah…but I just wished I could get to know them the way you do…Al mostly…"

Winry gave her an evil grin, "So, you want to know more about Al…what about him?"

Aly blushed as she started asking questions about Al's personality and past. Al on the other hand was passing by the room the girls were talking in and overheard their conversation. Aly was talking, "Al is a nice guy, I mean…he's always there to help me, unlike Ed, who can't even protect me from running away."

Al started to listen to the girls, and got a happy rejoice inside, Aly was talking about him in a kind, sincere manner, and she was upset with Ed. Al felt that his desire for Aly to like him might actually be coming true, when Aly gave Winry a hug, "Thank you Winry, I enjoyed having this conversation with you, and I hope we can meet up again sometime, but I should be getting back to Central."

Aly opened the door and left the room, and turned to find Al pretending to be picking something off the ground, "Oh, hi Aly."

"Hi Al, hey, can you do me a small favor?"

"Of course, what is it?" Al got up to looked down at her.

"Since Leon is on his normal route today, can you take me to the train station to go back to Central. I think everything that has happen will have blown over by now, so I want to go back. Also, I'm still having trouble walking, and I need some help getting to the train station, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I'll carry you there." Al picked Aly up, and started out the door to the train station.

Aly laid her head against Al's back and smiled with a hidden blush, "Thanks Al. For everything."

Al carried her all the way to the train station, and then placed her near the train to get on, "Will you be alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

Aly nodded her head, "Yeah, when I get to Central I'll call Ed to come pick me up. No need to worry about me."

"Okay." Al waved her good bye as she got on the train to head back to Central. Then he headed back to Winry's house.

Aly limped into the office, and heard Roy talking to himself, or so she believed. She walked toward him getting closer to the voice box that was making all the sounds. She could make out few words at first then things became clearer. "Riza… please. I need it, come closer… Oh god. Show me more, take that off. Come on Riza. Come close. Don't do that… pleeeeeeease stooooop. I neeeee…… ahhhhh." Roy groaned loudly. Anybody would have been able to hear that in the office. "Riza… mmmmm… show me…you know how. That is the sexiest loungerie I've ever seen." Roy was moaning hard now, and it was hard not to notice the stiffness in Roy's lower body. Aly was trying to choke herself, blind herself and deafen herself all at the same time.

She was crawling toward the door, and crying at the same time. That was the nastiest thing she had ever heard. As she was crawling to the door, she knew that she wouldn't be able to tell anyone. So, to protect Roy from humiliation, she went over to him carefully. She started shaking him to see if he would wake up from this dreamland. Finally, she just smacked him across the face and he fell to the ground. He rubbed his cheek were Aly hit, "What the Hell?!"

Aly fell to her knees in rejoice, "Thank God you shut up." She sighed as Roy stared at her, then Roy turned over and layed on his belly. He put his forehead on the wooden floor, and sighed. "Thanks for hurting me, ouch. Um, can you leave me for a couple minutes. I need to… recooperate."

Aly got to her feet, "No problem! I'm so out of here! Oh, a nice welcome home greeting." Aly ran out of the office to wait outside of Central taking notes in her alchemy note book, and Roy was left to fix his stiffness. Roy did know what he was dreaming about and that made him sigh in anger, soon Roy was fixed with sad angry thoughts, oh and the thought that Alchemy was back.

"Al, what da hell do ya mean. Pinako told me ya'll went fer a walk an' it's late an' ya come back alone. What da fuck. She went back ta Central didn' she?" Leon yelled at Al making a scene in the rest area. Al looked ashamed and if his face could blush he would have been. Al tried to explain, "I had to. I trust her to be fine there. Please calm down."

"You're right. I'm going to Central. Stay here."

Leon found the closest train ride back out to Central and he was there within the normal period of time.

"Aly Braidley, what da fuck do ya think ya was doin'?! I bin so worried 'bou' ya and ya disappee'! Shit! Shit." He fell to his knees at the last whispered word.

Aly stood her ground as he yelled at her, "I left because I wanted to come back, and I have things that I need to do. Mind you, that you also have something that you need to do as well. Your job is to be my body guard, but what use is a body guard that has only one arm? Tell me that Lt.!"

"I…you're right I am no use." His face had dropped to a sad, sad frown. He went over to Roy's desk and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Aly. "That's me resination. I a'ready packed. Sorray fer da waste in space."

"Um…for one thing, this is just lines and scribbles on a paper, and two," Aly puts her hand out to block the door using alchemy, "You are not resigning now. I go through about thirteen body guards every year, for nine years. Do you want to do the math for me?! You are the first body guard who has lasted more than a month. You can't leave now, that would just be wrong!"

"Dat ain't no scrabbles an' lines. I qeet. God dat letta says 'I Cap. Leon resin from me post.' An' by da way I was promot'd I ain't no Lt. Why daw ya nee' a one arm'd bodyguar'? I us'less." Leon threw up an alchemy box. When Aly couldn't see him Leon began to cry weakly. He began crying harder and harder; he fell down and balled up. Aly couldn't do anything about it, she also noticed something was wrong with his writing; he needed to get to the hospital soon.

"Cap. Kazuo Leon, I order you, to go back to Risembool, get an automail arm, then return to be my guard, and one more thing, you need to go to the hospital, now. If you try to tell me no, then just go, but remember that this is the only job that I find to really be open in the military right now." Aly let the wall down, "So, if you leave now just to quit, then, I must say that you will be missed, and if you don't, thank you." Aly smiled her usually cheery smile at him. "Well, what do you say, Sir Cap. Kazuo Leon?"

He just exited the room using his alchemy, he slammed the door behind him. Aly glared at the door, "Fine! Be a jerk and leave! I was most likely going to make you quit anyway, better to do it now then later!" It had been another month and Aly couldn't get ahold of Leon, she now had Winry's number and he wasn't there either.

Roy was doing some paperwork and Aly was knocked out on the couch hidden under Roy's jacket. He looked up at the door and saw Riza; she looked more beautiful than usual. Her hair was down and she wasn't wearing her jacket or collar shirt. Her black t-shirt was hugging to every beautiful curve. She walked to Roy and on some impulse he stood; she pressed her hand on his chest gently pushing him into the chair. She began swaying her hips smoothly back and forth, Roy made a light sigh. She straddled herself into his lap still dancing calmly. Roy leaned forward and swiped everything on his desk to the floor and Riza was slowly getting off Roy.

He picked her up by the waist and set her down onto the desk, Roy opened his mouth to speak, "Shhhh this moment's too good for words, " Riza told Roy. Riza slide off the desk and began walking to the door. "Show me… Roy. I want to see what you got for me." Riza said as she put her shirt and jacket back on, Roy began walking to her. In that instant the hallucination was over and the real Riza was walking through the door, Roy couldn't tell the difference between the Riza's.

He backed her into the wall. Real Riza's eye's widened as Roy pushed his body roughly against her's. He put his lips on hers and was moving his lips ever so kindly across hers, once Riza began to kiss back even a little Roy kissed with more power. He kissed her with such an intense force that her lips may have bruised right there. He was breathing heavily and making light groans. He pulled his hands away from Riza's head and began taking Riza's jacket off. Next he had unbuttoned her collar and he was putting his hands up her shirt; he hadn't made it but an inch up before Riza spoke. "Sir?"

"Yes Riza," Roy said as he kissed her neck.

"It's Hawkeye Sir and I have to… go." Riza picked her jacket up and hurried out the room. Roy stood silently, he didn't believe what had just happened. He knew he needed to find another girl to screw before he went as far as he could go. Roy spoke something in his mind, "Damn it, I'm hard again. God Damn you Riza!"

Roy left for about two hours to walk around and calm himself down. When he came back to his office, Aly was sitting on the floor with her notebook, a pen in her mouth, and rocks everywhere. She was trying to control her alchemy, and she was having a hard time. When Roy walked in she looked up, "Where have you been?"

"I went out for a while to think. How long have you been awake?" Roy sat across from her and watched her. Aly smiled as she closed the book, but not before Roy noticed a note that was on the top of the page, "What do you mean by Pride?"

Aly's smile faded, "I mean the homuculus Pride."

"How do you know about him?!"

"Well…I created him. Pride was created when I was nine, my sacrafice to make him was an accident, but he was still created." Aly was taking the rocks she had and throwing them out the window.

"If you transmuted him, that makes you his master?!"

Aly nodded her head, "Yes, and I am supposed to be his daughter. Pride, is my father, Furher King Bradley."

"The Furher is the homuculus Pride?! Is that why you practically live in my office?!" Roy was mad at the thought.

Aly again nodded her head as she sat back down, "Yes, that is the reason why I do not go home. I am not loved there, it is also another reason why I crave for attention."

Roy stared at her in awe, this little girl had been living by herself since she was three. Roy stood up and looked down at her, "Alchemy, I don't trust you to stay her by yourself anymore. You're coming home with me." Roy took Aly by her arm and walked back to his house.

Aly was starting to worry that Roy was going to try andd kill her again, when he let her into the house, and lead her to the guest bed, "You can stay here. This'll be your room okay?"

Aly walked into the room with fear, "Okay."

"Good night Alchemy." Roy closed the door and went to his room to sleep.

Aly tried to smile, then she crawled into the bed and tried to fall asleep. When she did, she woke up in the middle of the night to a nightmare. She climbed out of the bed, and walked over to Roy's room. He was shivering, and Aly was worried that something was wrong. She went over and shoke him gently, "Roy? Roy? Are you okay?"

Roy didn't wake up, so Aly just took the chance, and climbed into his bed. With her back to him, she fell asleep.

Leon was walking along the dirt path once more, and Winry's house was only ten steps away. He knocked on the door because he felt that now he was intruding and that he wasn't invited. He only hoped that they hadn't stopped making his automail while he had disappeared. Al opened the door, "Leon you're back! Come in, they've just finished your automail only minutes ago!" Leon stepped in awkwardly. "Well ,well you're back. Winry prep him for the surgery." Pinako ordered.

Roy and Aly walked into Roy's office to start the day, Aly's new body guard, Kain Fuery, was already waiting for her. She sat on the couch as Roy's phone rang and he answered, "Hello?"

He looked at Aly and handed her it, "It's for you."

Aly put the phone to her ear and replied, "Hello?"

"Aly, it's Winry. We're about to start the surgery on Leon's arm, and I thought that," suddenly someone was screaming in the background, and Aly pulled the phone away from her ear for a second, "Sorry, about that, he is having a bit of pain at the moment, but yeah, Leon is in surgery now, so I'm gonna have to go. Talk to you later."

Aly hung up the phone, then turned to Roy, "I'm going to Risembool," She turned to Kain, "Come on Whimpy, we need to go."

Aly left Central to go to the train station, and got on the next train leaving for Risembool.

"Ahhhhhh… heh heh. Owwwww. Basterd. Pain is a 'spensive bitch. Lemme tell ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Leon was screaming so loud that it filled the whole house with a sense of pain. "Oh God, I fine. Oh ho haaaaaa. Bitch! Mother Fu…er cryin' ou' lawd." Pain was shooting through Leon's body and they were only half way through with connecting the nerves to the shoulder plate. "Okay Captain we can either break or continue, your choice." Pinako questioned. Leon laughed, "We kahn stop 'til t'morrow. Al can ya carry me somewhere?"

Al was helping Leon out of the door, "Where to?"

"Just go in that direction for a while I'll tell you when to stop." It was about forty minutes later and Al was standing in front of a forest entrance. "Thanks Al, I'll take care of myself the rest of the way."

Five minutes into the forest Leon hit the river bank, he sat on a flat, dry rock and looked across from him. "Mizz, awr ya here? I came bach."

"Leo, its you. I've missed you ever so much." A beautiful young girl walked out from the trees. She sat gracefully on a fallen tree trunk.

"I 'ev mizzed ya too. Ya look amazazin'. Ya awr me lovelay rose."

"Leo dear, are you feeling okay? You look so sad and pained."

"Sweet, sweet lovelay girl; I stawted da surgery. It hawt me plentay. I'll be strawn enough ta admit dat."

"Aw, haha. You my dear strong man. Will you want me to be with you at the surgery?"

"Naw, naw mizz there awr thangs ya can't see. But I want ya to be bach here tamorrow. I have a persent. I luv ya."

"I love you too and goodbye."

" 'Til next time, luv."

It was an hour wobble back to Winry's and once he made it to the place he ached all over and pain was as real as hisself. When he walked through the door, Aly was there sitting next to Kain, with a smile on her face. Once she spotted Leon, her smile faded, "Cap. Leon, how are you feeling?"

"Lik' a flowa in da soonshine."

"You look like Hell, you don't need to lie to make me happy anymore." Aly got up and walked outside to sit in the cool night air, and Kain followed her not too far behind.

Leon followed out front, and he told Kain to leave so him and Aly could talk in private for a moment. Leon took a seat next to Aly and started up a conversation, "I went ta da docdor."

Aly sighed, "Really? Well, there's hope in the smallest places. What did they tell you?"

"Dy…Dis…Lax…Lex…E."

"Do you mean Dyslexia? Wow, that's got to suck. I'm sorry about that. So, what do you plan on doing now?" Aly was twittling with her fingers.

"Mirage," Leon spoke seriously.

"Really? Well, I wish you and your woman the best of regaurds. I hope that you two live happily together."

"I wish way could ta, I wan't be home wit her I ev a job. But way wan't need to be wit each other 24/7. Da luv and fate we got iz enough, alwez."

"How cute…almost disgusting. Now, Cap. Leon, you know that you have no job to return to, Kain, unfortunatly, has filled your position. I know he seems meak…but he will suffice." Aly rolled her eyes at the thought of having to be protected by Kain.

"HAHAHAHAHA, 2nd Lt. Kain report to me stat!," Kain came barreling out of the house. "Yes, Sir."

"Lt. Kain, I fire ya fro' been bodyguard. Pack yo bag and leave 'meadiatly, oh and by da way no hard feelin'."

Aly stood up quickly, "Hell no! You can't do that! I control this puppet! Kain ignore him, you're staying here! Ignore his stupid self."

"Aly ya and I ain't no fightin' ya do as I see. Kain NAW, go. Aly SHUT UP!" Leon got up and grabbed Aly's arm roughly, "Ya do's I say… And… Ahhhhhh." Leon was crawled into feedle position, "Gat… Al. Hep, HEP!" He had passed out, "No… Fiyaaaaa! BLOOD. Stop!"

"Al! Winry! Pinako! Help! Kain go get some help!" Kain ran into the house and seconds later everyone came outside. Aly ran over to them, "I don't know what happened, he just knocked out." Aly started shivering with fear.

Al went over and carried him inside, and Winry helped Aly inside the house too. She sat on the couch and was holding her hands on her lap in fists. She was upset, but trying to contain herself in fear that she would blow up Winry's house. Al came out after a couple minutes and looked at the distressed Aly on the couch.

He picked her up and carried her to the back room to calm her down, away from all the stress. He placed her on the bed gently, and she curled up and started to cry, "Everyone…everyone leaves me. I cause so much pain to so many people, so they leave me…and I'm always…alone."

Al sat across from Aly, "I'm still here, and you've hurt me plenty of times. I would never leave you…I love you."

Aly's tears ceased for a moment, and she uncurled to look at Al, "Wh-what do you mean…you love…me? Do you mean like a sister, like the way you look at Winry?"

Al took a little offense, "No, I don't just love you, I'm in love with you."

"Al…" Aly blushed, then smiled. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Al's neck and he wrapped his arms around her as she pecked him. She didn't care if he was metal or not, the fact that he loved her was all she cared about.

If Al had the ability to show emotion, he would have been blushing at that moment, that was until Aly knocked out only seconds later in Al's arms from all the adrenaline. Al calmly pulled a blanket over her and caressed her face, he spoke softly as to not wake her up, "I would give anything in the world just to be human right now, and be able to show you just how much I love you, and feel the warmth of your kiss."

"Winry get ice, lots and lots of ice." Pinako yelled to Winry. She appeared with a bucket from the icebox and they dumped it into a tub with water filled halfway up. "Help me get him in the tub, his temperature is too high, he'll die." They hurried and Pinako decided it was time to continue the surgery while he was knocked out. Blood was dripping and soon the blood poured and the tub water became red. Screams rang loudly through the whole house.

Aly woke up with a startle which surprised Al. She looked around and then heard the screams again. She started to tear, then started crying as she tried to cover up her ears from the noise. Al held onto her, trying his best to calm her down, "Aly…it's okay. Please don't cry, I'm here, you'll be okay, I promise."

Aly continued to cry against Al, "I'm killing him, he's dying because of me."

It was the morning and finally Leon's automail was finished, he left the house to go back to the river. "Oh sweet Juliet, I'm waitin'." Leon spoke.

"Dear Leo, You have grayed plenty, you are worse then yesterday sweet love."

"I okay Juliet, I ev a sweet question fer ya oh lovelay one. Will ya marray me?" Leon smiled for the first time in age's.

"Oh sweet man, I cannot. I love you too great but it will not do. I can't." Juliet ran off into the woods, and Leon walked back to Pinako's thinking of him never returning again.

Al was outside with Aly who was starting to doze. Leon went over and told them that they needed to start back to the train station. He swayed in place from his fever, and Al looked at him, "I'll carry you, but let me get Aly first."

Al went into the house and brought back two blankets, he placed one inside his chest, then the Aly lazily climbed in, and he placed the second blanket over her. Then he went over to Leon, and picked him up to carry him to the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

Once on the train, Aly was gently pulled out, and Al pulled the two blankets out for her to sleep against him. Leon watched them with a melancholy expression, then laid down against the window hidding his face from Al. For a while of the train ride, Al was incredibly bored, until Aly started to move and yawn, "Good morning."

She stratched as Al turned to face her, "It's evening, did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, thank you for asking Al, I was very comfortable." Aly beamed with happiness, until she looked over at Leon, "What's his problem?"

"I don't know, he just was unhappy when he got back."

Aly grinned evilly, and then sat on top of Leon, "Good morning."

"Good morn'." Was his simply reply.

Aly smiled, "What's wrong?"

"I got a bad night."

Aly looked out the window in depression and sighed moving to sit next to Al again, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

"Ya didn' do notin'. I got a feva, fro' the surgery. I mad' me sick an' I got work'd up. It me fault."

"I feel more like it is mine. I'm the one who made you loose your arm in the first place. I'm the one that put you on the brink of death, and I'm the one that got you mad to the point that you got sick. How am I not the one to blame?"

"Aly, I seed stop, I woulda got a fight wit Scar sooner or later. Ya were da only reason I live' I woulda given up an' died in da alleyway. Ya saved me. Shut up befo' I get mad again!" Leon's temper flared roughly at the last sentence.

Aly looked up at Al, then turned back to Leon, "Cap., I'm a kid, did you really think I would let you die in the alley? I would give my own life before others. Everyone I have come to appreciate is more important than my own life, which should have ended many years ago."  
"ALY BRADLEY!!! Please…just stop." Leon got quiet as he ended the demand.

Aly sighed, and gave Al an apologetic look, "Cap. I should have died the same way that Al did. I tried human transmutation as a child at nine, I lost my mother in the process, and got a homuculus, Pride was his name. I created him about a hundred or so years ago, which means, I have been alive for one hundred and twelve years." Al was shoked as he looked over at her, "I'm sorry I never told anyone about it. My father…is Pride. I created him, and now I am cursed just like Al is, I can't die, no matter how many things I go through, and how much pain I feel, I won't die. It wasn't until I discovered that I could use alchemy that I could age. When I use alchemy it helps me to aging process, which means that at I grow, but only a little, that's why I look like I'm nine right now." Leon was hiding his baffled look and Aly leaned against Al for comfort, then stood stood up, "Now that you know the truth about me, I respect that you both keep it a secret. As for anything else you two want to bug me about, I'll be up top."

Aly left them to go sit on the top of the train for a while. Just to cry to herself about what she had just told them. As for the boys, well, Leon went back to sleep trying to clear his mind of the new stress that Aly had just weighted him with, and Al stared out the window watching the trees, and forests fly by. It wasn't until Leon had woken back up, that Aly walked back over to them. Her face was still slightly red from the tears, but she looked more cold than anything.

She fell to the seat next to Al, and just stared off into space as he placed the two blankets over her to make her warm. Leon took that as his opportunity to leave for a second to get a small morsule of food for him and Aly. In that small amout of time, Aly started to talk to Al, but she never looked directly at him, "I'm so sorry Al. To know that I've been alive for almost a hundred or so years, and that I don't die must make you change your mind about how you feel about me."

Al's voice showed no sign of hurt, but actually, a sign of joy, "I think it might be a good thing, because I can't really die either. So, I guess that this gives me a reason to live on, a reason to continue on."

Aly smiled, but still never glanced at Al, "Thanks…you're always so…forgiving…to me."

Al hugged her, "Like I told you, I love you, that won't change…ever."

Leon walked back over to them holding two small pieces of bread, he handed one to Aly, "If ya dune wit ya mom'nt, din eat. You ain't eat a 'hile I guessin'."

Aly took the food and bit into it with a smile, "Thanks Leon."

The rest of the train ride was relativly long, Aly spent her time talking to Leon or Al, or on the roof of the train letting the breeze caress her. Leon spent it in remoirce, talking to Aly or Al, and sleeping. As for Al, he talked to both Leon and Aly, stared out the window, or watched Aly as she slept.

When they finally reached Central, they hopped off the train, and headed straight for the military building. That's when the mood from the train ride back became nothing more then a memory.

Ed was waiting for them, and he was hacked, "Where the Hell have you been?! Leon, you disappear for months on end! Al, I don't hear from you for months on end! And Aly, you just keep running away left and right making me look like a bad body guard!"

Aly glared at him, "You kind of are Ed, no offense, but when I really ran away, you didn't even notice, besides Roy knew where I was, and him and Riza are the only ones who need to know."

Leon on the other hand came off with, "Don speck a' me ya lil' bitch! I jus' bin throu' Hell from ta las' foo monts, and I donna nee' ta coom bach an he ar ya crap!"

As for innocent Al, his reply was, "Sorry Brother."

They eached walked inside, as Aly turned to face Ed, "Has Roy left yet? If so, then I better hurry."

Ed nodded his head trying to calm down, "Yeah, he left a couple minutes before you and the others arrived. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Aly waved to everyone, "Sorry, but I have to go before I get in trouble."

Aly ran out of the building with Leon chasing after her. It wasn't till some while from Central, that she walked into a house and was greeted with a "Welcome home." Which alerted Leon that Roy was inside the house. Leon watched through a window as Aly hugged Roy and with a smile explained everything that had happened while in Risembool, as for Roy, he told her what was going on at Central…at least what he thought she should know.

As Leon watched she gave him another hug and he kissed the top of her head as she went up the stairs to a bedroom and went to sleep clinging to her doll. As Leon watched this, only one thought was racing through his mind, "Aly iz livin' wit da Col. Do Hawkeye now 'bout dis rangmen'?"

Leon stayed outside the house for the whole night, until morning came, and he heard cooking, and preparation to depart. He stood as Roy and Aly left the house, "Sir."

Roy looked surprised to see him there, "Cap. Leon, what are you doing here?"

"Me job sir, I be stain ou'side ya house to kep a eye on Aly, it me duty."

Aly smiled, "Thanks Leon."

They all headed to Central, and Roy went straight to his office to 'work', and Aly smiled as she turned to face Leon, "I'm going out for a while, don't worry, I won't be out long, and I'll be in a very safe area, so you don't need to follow me. I order you not to follow me in fact."

As Leon obeyed her order, she skipped out of Central and went to the old Tucker house. Leon spent the day outside practice his fighting with his new automail, but once it started getting dark, Leon started worry about where Aly went. He went to go find the Elric brothers, who were reaserching in their own room. When he bust through the door, they knew that he was looking for Aly. Ed was the first to say something, "We haven't seen Aly all day Cap. She probably ran away again."

Leon looked confused, "Bu' she say shay woul' be bach soon, an' shay was in da saf' plack?"

Al looked over, "If she is in a safe place at Central, then there's only one place she is besides here."

Ed finished Al's sentence with hesitation, "The Tucker House."

Leon seemed even more confused, "We da Tooker house?"

Ed got up with Al and put his coat on, "We'll get her, you stay here and get used to that automail of yours. Trust me, you want to get used to it as soon as possible."

The boys left to go hunting for Aly, who they believed was at the Tucker House. When they opened the door though, amazment washed through them. Aly was in her own little world dancing around the room with balance and persision. She seemed carefree, and calm, even happy. She twirled around, then grabbed onto Ed's arm and started to dance with him. Al stood there just thinking to himself of how much he wished he was human so he could dance with her.

When Aly leaned back and Ed supported her, she opened her eyes, then fell to the ground, "Ed!"

Ed backed away from her blushing, "I'm sorry, you were dancing, and you grabbed my arm and started dancing with me."

Aly got up to her feet and blushed, "It's not your fault, I was just surprised to see you here. What are you two doing here anyway?"

Al spoke to her, "We came to get you and take you back to Central, Cap. Leon was getting worried about you."

Aly's blushing went away, "Oh, okay. Then let's head back." She left the old house and headed to Central with Al and Ed.

When she got there, Leon ran to her, "We eve ya bin?"

Ed was the one to answer, "Twinkle toes here, was at the Tucker House dancing her heart out."

Al replied to what Ed had said, "She wasn't bad, why do you make it sound like she was?"

Aly ignored both of the and hugged Leon, "Sorry Leon, I was just thinking…can you teach me how to fight? I want to better protect myself."

Leon tried to smile at her question, and answered with a sure. Aly smiled, then left to go to Roy's house and sleep, with Leon following after her.

For that year, everything was realitivly quiet at Central, Roy was busy trying to find a way to kill Furher King Bradley, Leon was training Aly to fight, Al and Ed were busy researching the Philosopher's Stone, while Al flirted with Aly, and Aly, besides training, was going to the Tucker House with Al and Ed to practice her music, and dance.

After Aly's thirteenth birthday, the boys gave her presents, and a good bye to go find the Philosopher's Stone, leaving Aly and Leon behind. They were gone for another year, calling to check in when they could, and wish happy birthtday's and holidays to everyone in Central. Aly trained with Leon, until it was a day of resting for once, because Leon felt he had nothing left to teach her. She left to go to the store and passed by the train station.

A very pretty girl was there, and she looked lost and confused, Aly walked over and smiled, "Are ya lost?"

The girl blushed, "Just a little, can you help me? I'm looking for a military building."

Aly was shoked, "That's where your headin'? I can take ya there in no time at all. Follow me." Aly grabbed onto her hand and she ran back to Central with the woman in hand. Running into Roy's office she stopped and the girl rammed into her back, "Roy! I brought back someone who was lookin' for this place. Is she a new comer?"

Roy put his papers away and smiled at the woman behid Aly, "If she is Aly, you better play nice, I don't need to deal with you hurting anymore new comers."

Aly grinned, "Whatever 'father'." Aly said it in a sarcastic tone, then turned to face the woman again, "Alright new comer, what's your name and who're ya lookin' for?"

"I'm Juliet, and I've been looking long for Cap. Kazuo Leon." Juliet blushed.

"Leon, he's in the trainin yard." Aly pointed outside of Roy's window as Juliet walked over to it.

She saw Leon training with Riza outside, his shirt off, and sweat trailing down him. He was working hard, then Juliet walked back over to Aly, "If I may ask, what is his job?"

Roy answered her, "The job that Cap. has received is classfied miss, he can't tell anyone outside of the military."

She turned to face Roy, "Oh. Okay. If I may, I want to go talk to him."

Aly responded to this question, "Go ahead. We don't mind, enjoy your time."

Juliet left the office and ran outside to greet Leon, while Aly watched from Roy's office window.

"Kazuo…" Juliet spoke. Leon turned at a quick speed catching Riza's kick and holding above his head surprised. Everything became silent, motionless and awkward; he let Riza's leg go and he grabbed his shirt.

"Mizz?" He turned to Riza, "Give us monmen'." Riza went back inside the building, and Roy watched her sweaty body enter.

"I've missed you so, I should have said yes." Juliet mentioned.

"Ya choose ta say naw. Ya lef' me brocke'. Wat iz der else ta say?"

"I love you, sir. Please give me another chance."

"I won'. I can' luv ya now." Juliet slapped Leon with full force and ran off.

"Wait, Juli…" He let her run away from him.

In Roy's office, both Aly and Roy were watching, until Roy left to go talk to Leon. Aly, on the other hand, stays behind and goes threw Roy's papers on his desk. Roy spoke, "What happened?"

"Wan' ta go ta da bar t'night? Let get's ladies, t'night."

Roy smiled, "That sounds great." The entered the office again, "Lt. can you take Aly tonight? Leon and I have plans."

"I… uh… can."

While everyone was busy talking, Aly slipped a note from Roy's desk in her back pocket and smiled, "I don't mind staying at Riza's." She walks over and gives Riza her friendly smile.

The end of office hours was the mark of a beautiful night for Roy and Leon. They walked to the nearest bar, Bar Boone. They took a seat on the bar stools and ordered their first drink. They spent hours joking with each other and flirting with girls. Minutes before it hit midnight both guys were walking out with a beautiful lady on the arm. Roy going back to his place and Leon going to his apartment.

Riza went to Aly when it was time to leave the office. As they left she explained to Aly what was going to happen tonight, "Alchemy, tonight I have a date that is coming over so you have to be on your best behavior."

Aly smiled, "Oh...who's your date? Do I know 'im?"

Riza smiled back, "Thank goodness, no you don't."

As Riza let her into the house Aly sat on the couch, "Then there's no worries."

Riza left to go make a phone call, but there was someone already knocking on the door. Aly got up to answer it, "Hello?"

A very cute man standing there, "Hello, is Riza home?"

Aly stood there in shock then answered, "Um…yeah." She walked back into the house and called for Riza, "Mommy! Someone's here to see you!"

Riza replied running in the room, "What do you need…" She froze when she saw the man in the doorway, "M-marshall?"

He waved, "Hi," He walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You didn't tell me you had a daughter." He patted Aly on the head.

"I don't, she's my bosses daughter. I'm stuck with her for the night, sorry for any confusion. She likes pull pranks on people…all the time, almost like Satan. Isn't that right Alchemy?"

Aly smiled as she took the guys hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hawkeye's Boyfriend. I'm Alchemy Mustang."

"Mustang? Is Roy Mustang your father?" The man was hesitant at the question he asked.

"He is….kind of. He sorta adopted me." She sensed the tension, so decided to tell the truth.

That evening was peaceful and fun. They ate dinner together, and talked with laughter. When it started to near midnight, they choose that it was time to end the night, and take Marshall home.

Marshall shyed away, "Riza you don't need to take me home."

Riza smiled as Aly rubbed her eyes and walked over, "No, I'd like to, let's go." She grabbed a coat and gave one to Aly to wear, then left the house.

The three were nearing his apartment and Aly angrily looked to her left. She heard annoying giggling and high pitched squeals. When she turned to looked she saw Roy and Leon with a girl on each arm. " 'K Roy I see ya later," Leon spoke and went in the opposite direction as Roy. The girl was like a leech on Leon's arm. Leon was walking in the same direction as Riza, Aly, and Marshall.

"Hey Aly it's that building there." Marshall pointed at the building in front of them. Just them Leon was entering the exact building they were going to walk into; the girl was clinging harder to Leon and she was kissing his neck as they entered the building. Aly was thinking to herself until Riza grabbed her arm and waved goodbye to Marshall, "Let's go home Aly." They walked home together, and then went to bed from the nights business.

It was morning and everyone was just arriving back into the office after a long, fun night. Aly walked into Roy's office with a cross face and anger streaming through her. She glared at Roy and Leon, "What the Hell are you guys doing?! You're ruining your chances at love! Is it because any love you try to get passes you by! Roy, Riza and her boyfriend saw you last night with that little skank! Do you know what that means, we are losing our chance to catch Riza! All thanks to your stupidity and freakin' horny ass tendencies! Why can't you do anything right! You can't even take care of your adopted child! What kind of monster are you?! Do you think with you penis?!"

"ALY. YA DON' TALK TO ELDA'S DAT WAY. RE'PECT DA PEEPLE WHO CARE 'BOUT YA DA MOST!!!!" Leon yelled over Aly's ranting.

"Shut the Hell up Mr. I'll leave you in the care of a jerk off twelve year old! What the Hell would you know about caring for someone?! As for talking to my 'elders' as far as I can see, I'm talking to two stupid teenage boys who think sex is the answer to their love life!"

Leon went out to the hallway, he did he alchemy movement as Aly tried to open the door. An odd wind came from the hallway, she pushed the door as far as she could. She saw Leon doing alchemy, he had debris flying around him and every other second the wooden walls cracked and broke. Panels were falling off the wall, and an odd light appeared from Leon's body. Aly could feel the anger and power emancipating from his body. The power was draining slowly and in another swift movement Leon fixed the wall and area. He fell awkwardly onto the wall, the energy almost drained completely. He dragged hisself back into Roy's office. In a hurry he tore off his shirt baring the injured abdomen; Leon was bleeding out. "God damn, it lick Sca' made it im'possible to heal this injurie's."

Aly starts tensing and she screams, "DAMMIT!!!" Roy's office blew up in a flurry of wind, and everything started getting weighed down by gravitity. Roy flew out the window and was knocked unconscious into the courtyard, Leon pushed against the wall, unable to move as debris and Riza's desk smashed into him. When a snap was heard, everything fell to the ground, and Aly cried as she ran out of the room, holding her eye, "God dammit!"

Riza walked in only moments after, when she saw the room was wrecked. She hurried over to the window and saw Roy knocked out in the courtyard, "Oh my God, Col.!" She ran outside and went to help Roy as Leon withered in pain with Riza's desk holding him against the wall.

"Ah… Fuckin' A! Riza… come back I'm in here." Leon spoke once Riza left. He was stuck by himself and blood was coming out of several rifts in his carcuss. Leon had passed out.

Ed walked in after Leon had passed out. He saw the room in shatters, then saw Leon, "Oh my God!" He ran over to help him and was amazingly able to move the desk. He took Leon to Riza who was trying to take Roy to her place for healing. Aly came back not to soon after they left to find everyone gone. She sat in Roy's destroyed office and tried her best to clean it, but everything she touched changed with her alchemy.

Riza came back after tending to Roy and Leon, and she found Aly trying to clean the room, but just making it worse. She went over to Aly, as she put her hands in her pocket, "Let Edward and I handle this, why don't you go home Alchemy?"

Aly nodded her head sheepishly as she walked away leaving Ed and Riza to clean the mess she caused. When she got home, she knew Roy wouldn't be home for a while, so she went to her room to cry herself to sleep in her bed.

Leon awoke to the smell of a good coffee, he left the bed he was in and navigated his way to the kitchen. Riza was drinking her coffee at the kitchen table; she looked at him and watched him limp to her. "Mornin' Riza, Aly here?"

"No she went home."

"Danks Riza, I be bach late' or." Leon exited as fast as he could. Roy's was a short distance away but it took Leon a while to hobble his way to his destination. Once he was there he saw the door was locked he went around to Aly's window and slid it open. The window was one thing she never locked, he always got on her case worried she'd get hurt. He saw her and he peered around to see that she had cried herself to sleep.

He also acknowledged that her blanket had fallen off of her, Leon walked forward and picked up the blanket. He lay it on top of her, then he sat next to her on the bed. Leon pulled her into his arms and rocked her slowly back and forth whispering a lullaby into the darkness. "Gold'n Slumber kiss ya eyes, smiles await ya when ya rise, sleep, pretty baby, do'nt cry, and I'll sin' ya a lullaby, care ya know not, therefore sleep, w'ile I o'er ya watch da keep, sleep, pretty darlin', do not cry, an' I will sin' ya a lullaby." Leon sang to her gently. He continued to rock her and he continued humming beautiful, calming music.

Aly opened her eyes slightly and yawned, "G'morning." Leon pet Aly's head as she wriggled her way to the ground, "What're you doing here Leon?"

"Makin' sure ya 'kay."

Aly got to her feet, and she put her Aly doll on her bed, "Oh. Well, I'm fine, but we need to get to Central, there's a lot of work that needs to get done."

"Lemme change." Leon left the room for a few minute's and when he came back he was wearing his Marine Corp Blue Dress "C's."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ed where the hell is Al?" Aly and Leon had just entered Roy's office. Ed looked slightly surprised, he had scratched his head and sighed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you all earlier, Al has been kidnapped."

Aly looked angry, "And you're here. You should be looking for him and getting him back!" Leon looked at Aly and whispered, "Calm dow'." Riza was there already and Roy had just entered the room. He noticed the atmosphere, "What's going on here?"

"Ed, the jerk, let Al get kidnapped."

"Oh…" The phone seemed to ring at a perfect time, Roy answered it. "Col. Mustang, I am LtGen. Marks from the USMC. Can I speak to Cap. Leon?"

"Cap. You have a phone call."

"Cap. Leon speaking." After a good five minutes of Leon going 'mmhm' and 'yes' he ended with "Yes sir," then he hung up.

Aly was still angry and she began taking out on the people around her, "Well… What was that about?"

"Col., I needa speck ta ya in private."

Roy entered the office again, alone, after the coversation with Leon. Aly was still angry, "Well…..?"

"Cap. Leon is leaving because his General needs him somewhere to fight a dangerous killer."

Aly glared at Roy, "Next I bet you're gonna tell me that you are going ta kick me out?! Too freakin' late, Ed," Aly yanked Ed over by the arm, "You and me are going to go hunting for Al. Roy, you can get ride of my stuff, I don't really know when I'll get back, or if I will come back. Bye." Aly ran out of the building with Ed being dragged at her heels. They got on a train and headed for Lior, which was the last place Ed was with Al.

Leon had packed all of his Marine uniforms, and headed for Lior. His General had told him Scar was attacking American soldiers in Lior, Leon was going to meet up with his secret team. Leon rarely worked with his Black Op's team; he was only called in when it bacame most important.

In a short week Leon made it to the outskirts of Lior, he was met there by a few members of the team. "Hey, boo." One of the guys was joking around.

"Fuck ya, Mortlock." Leon said.

One of the other guys laughed and said, "What's with the accent, "Boo Bear."

"Plexico I hurt ya." Leon punched Plexico playfully.

"Yeah, Boo what happened?" the last guy asked.

"Look a' dat, Holt know how ta treat a superior. Fine I tell ya's our assignment injured me. A' ya can tell I got no rite ea'or. It go' affecdid, and cauzed bran damage. I can't read e'dor. I gots Dys'exi'ya." Leon explained.

The boys joked around for a few more minutes befor they headed into the city. They rented a hotel room and changed into the Black Ops uniform, it was night before they went out to look around. They split into a two groups of two. Leon and Mortlock walked around the perimeter of the city. Leon noticed an underground tunnel, Mortlock helped take the sewer lid off to enter the tunnel.

It was dark and cold in the sewer, they waited for a few minutes to adjust to the darkness. The two pulled picked up they're .30 Caliber rifle from a strap around their chest. Mortlock tripped over something and fell, the thing moved swiftly and the next thing Leon knew Mortlocks blood was all over him. "Mor'lock!!!!" Scar jumped at Leon, Leon attempted to shoot Scar; but he missed. Scar put his hand on Leon's abdomen; in a sickening second Leon was dying. He sat there having the blood drain like water from a bath tub. And then less than a minute passed and Leon's ears rang, gentle music played in his head and it was only getting darker. He died.

Ed and Aly got off the train and were in Lior, it was quiet, and destroyed. They walked in and found Leon with a group of people, but Aly decided not to wave because of the people around him. She continued to pushed Ed forward, "Come on, we need to keep going." They got to an underground city when they went further into Lior, and found Rose and Dante. Ed ran over to Dante and started yelling at her, but Aly couldn't hear a word he said.

A sharp pain raced from her right eye to her back. She fell to her knees trying to breathe, and not cry, until she collapsed. She was bleeding from her back and her heart, and she was motionless on the floor. She had died.

When Aly opened her eyes she was in a world all in it's own. A forest that was under attack, but the area she was in was calm and quiet. She sat there, "I've seen this place before…mom is here." She wanted to move, but knew if she did that she would not be able to leave the place she was in right now. Instead, she sat there and waited in the forest for some sign of a way out.

Back in Lior, Ed was fighting Envy now, and losing. Envy kept changing into diffent people to distract him from attack, until finally, he stabbed him. Ed died, and when he went beyond the Gate, he saw Aly, "You need to go back."

Aly got up and ran over to him, "Why do I need to go back?"

"Equivalent Exchange. My life for your's." Ed kissed Aly as a light flashed and she woke up in Lior by herself.

When she got to her feet, she noticed that she had lost some weight, and she felt…younger. As she looked around trying to find any trace of Al, she saw someone leaving. She got to her feet and chased after them, only to fall on top of them. When they helped her to her feet, they asked her a question in a tone that she knew, "Are you okay?"

Aly looked up and saw a cute ten year old boy smiling down at her, "Alphonse…?"

The boy's smile faded as he hugged her, "Aly! Oh my gosh, you're alive!"

She hugged him back and cried on his shoulder, "Oh my God you're human!"

He pecked her cheek and held her by her shoulders, "I'm so glad to see you again."

Aly seemed disappointed as she looked at Al and took his hand to go to the train station, "Something's…wrong. I'm forgetting something…important."

On the train, Aly explained that she didn't remember anything past when her, Al, and Leon got back to Central. Al looked down, "So you don't remember…the night…that I told you?"

"Alphonse, what are talking about? What night? What did you tell me?"

Al looked even more disheartened as he replied, "It's nothing, we can talk about it in the morning. For now, we need to get some rest. Good night Aly." Al kissed her on the head, then laid across the train seat to fall asleep. Aly tried to fall asleep on her train seat, but she just couldn't, everything was flowing through her mind about what had happened and what she couldn't remember.

So, since she couldn't sleep, she walked over and laid next to Al. After she did fall asleep, she had her head against his chest, and he unconsiously wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to him.

Leon awake in front of a large sign, 'Welcome to Pearl Harbor Naval Base.' He looked confused but picked his body off the cool ground. It was night and a guard ran up to Leon, "You… just… materialized… out of… nothing." Leon was speechless for a short time, "Where am I? What is this world called?"

Al woke up the next morning, feeling a warm breathe against his chest. He turned his head to look and see if Aly was asleep already, but she wasn't there. When he wriggled his way to a somewhat sitting position, he saw that Aly was sleeping against him, his arms wrapped around her. He moved carefully trying not to wake her, but it didn't work to well.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzling her face against him, "No…" was what she whispered, as a shiver when through Al's back at the feel of her warm breathe against him and her arms around him.

Regretting what he was about to do, he shoke her gently and whispered in her ear, "Aly, you need to wake up."

She shoke her head and inhaled as she opened her eyes weakly, "I don't want to."

Al gave her a small laugh, "Come on Aly."

She opened her eyes more, then gasped as she jolted up which made Al hit the side of the seat, when he winced she blushed and helped him up, "Oh my God, are you alright Alphonse?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah, just got surprised when you moved so quickly. Did you sleep well?"

Aly looked down at the floor as she went back to sitting opposite him, "Yes, I apologize for that, I just don't like being alone when I sleep, and I just felt that out of all the people in the world that I knew, you were the one who wouldn't care. I know, weird, I won't do it again."

Al shoke his head, "No, I don't mind at all, I was just shocked that you were there, that's all."

Aly smiled, "Anyway, now that you don't have an annoying girl to bother you, why don't you go back to sleep, you look really tired Alphonse, I won't bother you, I promise."

Al leaned back and started to fall asleep again, as Aly stared out the window and tried to remember why her and Al were so close, and what she had forgotten.

That whole train ride was very tiring, Al slept and ate most of the time, and when he wasn't, he was talking to Aly hoping to spark her memories. Aly slept, ate, and watched the passing places trying to remember everything. She spent a lot of the time that Al was sleeping on the roof of the train, and once they got the Central, they were overjoyed to be over with the train ride.

Al helped Aly off the train as they walked to the military building going to Roy's office. When inside, Roy looked trashed with his hands covering his face and his finger running through his hair. He didn't look up when they walked in, so Aly gave him a greeting, "Daddy? I'm back, and Alphonse is with me."

Roy looked up and a smile came across his face when he saw Aly. He got up quickly and ran to give her a hug, "Aly, I'm so glad you're alright! After everything that had happened, I thought you weren't coming back." He held her out so he could look her over, "I guess me killing the Furher caused you to turn nine again…odd."

Aly stood in shock with Al. They both replied at the same time, "You killed the Furher?"

Roy was hugging her tightly again with a reply, "Yes, I did, but now that we have no Furher everything is in chaos."

Aly grimaced, then asked a question when she got away from Roy, "Where's Cap. Leon?"

Roy looked down in shame, "He's…dead. They called not to long ago claiming that him and another solider were killed in Lior. Scar must have given him a surprise attack. I'm sorry Aly."

Aly started to tear as she fell to the floor. She shook her head and tried her best to stay calm, but just couldn't, "No…no….No!" The walls and floor in the room started turning into spikes, and one almost hit Roy in a very sensitive area. He held still as a sigh of relief came over him. Riza walked in during everything and saw Roy, and tried not to laugh as Al dodged his way to where Aly was sitting.

With one fluent motion, Al picked her head up and kissed her lips for three soothing seconds. When he stopped, the spikes disappeared and Aly was blushing. Al wasn't to far from blushing either, that is if Roy hadn't pushed him away from her. He pulled Aly up by her arm as she was still in a daze from the kiss, "What was that?! I thought you only did that kind of thing when you were mad?!"

Riza came over, and Aly yanked away from Roy and hugged Riza tightly, "Mommy, Daddy's being mean." Riza and Roy both stood in shock at the statement she had just said. She thought that Riza was her mom, and Roy was her dad, which meant, that she thought Roy and Riza were married.

Something must have happened to Aly if she were to think that, she wasn't using her playful teasing voice, and she had even more trouble controlling her alchemy.

Leon was walking into the base with the man he met, "So you've heard of the other world?" Leon questioned. The guard smiled, "I'm a General you see, you understand there are things we military hide from the civilians."

"Gen. why are you out here guarding; you're a paid desk jockey."

"That's the problem, I miss the field. I told the guard to take the day off and I'd take his job for tonight. You're lucky I was here, If he found you you'd be in a mental hospital."

"Thanks for being here, then. But what's going to happen to me now?"

"Well I've thought it through if you still want to be in the Marines I'll give you everything you need. Identification, job, rank. The usual. But understand you will be a Lance Corporal, and once that happen you may go to war."

"Let me at it. I want this."

"Ok then lets get started, just walk into the first room on the left. I'll be right back."

Aly gave Al a hug before he left to go back to Risembool for study. "You must promise me that you will come back to visit Alphonse."

Al left her go and waved as he got on the train, "I promise Aly, don't worry."

She stood there as Roy and Riza came over to her side. They walked back to Central, and started to talk about the problem with Furher, "Alchemy, you need to pick a new Furher." Riza stated.

Aly looked down, "I know, and I've made my decision Mommy. I pick Daddy as the new Furher. I will announce it tomorrow, after the funeral."

Roy stood there with a big grin on his face, "Finally, my hard work has paid off."

Once they made it back to Central, they had to get ready to go to the funeral. Through the whole thing Aly pretended to cry against Roy, and clutching Riza's hand. After the funeral, Aly poured water in her eyes to make it look like she was crying as she went up to announce the new Furher. "Excuse me everyone, I wish to make a statement on the fact of my dear father's….death. In these times of turmoil, we have no one to guard the people, and we need someone now that my father is gone. I have been watching over each of you for the years that my father was in the military, and noticed one man excel over others. I believe this man will guide us, and protect those who need the protection. I now appoint Roy Mustang, Furher of the military."

Roy bounced on stage with a smile, "Thank you Alchemy."

Aly smiled and then spoke again, "Now, if everyone agrees, let's head home. The rest of the day is yours to do as you please."

"Okay I've got your badge, birth certificate, and other identification. Now what have I taught you?"

"Everything there is to know about this world."

"Who was the first president?"

"George Washington."

"Current president?"

"Woodrow Wilson."

"And what's bound to happen in a matter of weeks?"

"War with Germany."

"It seems to me you're ready to get your own bunk. Goodnight, and go to 16C have a nice sleep."

The next morning an alarm sounded waking everyone up in the Naval Base. Uniform's were thrown on and soldiers were rushing outside to the yard. "Good Morning men, we have been informed on an attack from Germany. It's time to take them Nazi's out. Men we're going to war."

Roy woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. It was early, so Aly was still alseep when he walked in to wake her up. He shoke her, and she put an alchemy wall between them, "I want to sleep…"

Roy went to the other side of the bed and picked her up and carried her to woke. Riza was already there, when he walked in and set Aly on the couch in his new office. She rolled over and sighed and Riza watched her, "Sir, if I may, when Alchemy wakes up, I have something for her."

"Of course Riza." Roy grinned.

"Sir, it's Hawkeye."

"Oh Riza, who holds the power now?"

Riza sighed as she glared at him, then looked away. That was until Roy stopped her at the door, "Riza, I have a law. All girls must now where mini skirts."

Havoc walked in then to tell Riza something and overheard what Roy had said and replied, "Yes! Thank you God!"

Aly popped up from where she was sleeping, "But I already where a mini skirt!"

Riza sighed as she walked away, "Fine, I'll go get everything done sir." She left the room, and left to go to her own to prepare everything, while Havoc followed her out to talk to her.

Aly walked over to Roy and sat on his desk as he was in his own dreamworld, "Daddy, when is…Cap. Leon's…funeral?"

Roy looked up in surprise and gave her a small smile, "Tomorrow, baby, okay?"

Aly hugged Roy as he pulled her down into his lap, "Okay Daddy. I'm going to go hang out with Mommy. Bye." Aly jumped up and ran out of the room to go to Riza's office and help her with the paperwork and everything else. Once it was around lunch time, Riza faced Aly and handed her a braclet. As Aly put it on Riza explained its importance.

"That braclet is a chakra braclet. Since your alchemy is going crazy now, I want you to wear that so it can stay under control, when Al's not here to calm you down. Do you promise not to take it off?"

Aly nodded her head, "I promise to never take it off Mommy."

"Good." Riza got up and walked with Aly to go get lunch.

"I'm sorry LCpl. Leon, I tried to tell you this would happen. War was bound to happen soon, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"I said I could handle it, I want this; I asked for this."

"Ok but you have all your uniforms, and stuff?"

"Yes and I'm wearing my very nice dog tags too. Thank you, and I appreciate this. I'm happy not to be in a mental hospital."

"It's good. Now you better catch that plane."

Aly walked in the next day, wearing a black dress and tears already lining her eyes. She stood there in front of Leon's grave crying her dear heart out as Riza held her close. When the service was over Roy walked over to where Hughes was buried, and waited for Aly to stop crying and calm down. When she did, her, Riza, and Roy went back to Central, where Aly put on her uniform, and then turned to face Roy and Riza, "Mommy, Daddy, I want to go to Risembool for a while and give everyone the bad news."

Roy glanced at her seeing that she was close to crying again, "Are you sure you want to go?"

Aly nodded her head, biting her lip to hold back the tears, "I want to get on the next train. So, I'll be leaving now to catch it. I'll be back in a while. Love you." She gave both Roy and Riza a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as she left to go to the train station.

Roy smiled after Aly left, "I'm excited."

Riza turned to glare at him, "About what?"

"The mini skirts will be in in about a week. Aren't you excited about it Riza? You get to lavish the world with your beauty."

"Sir, for the last time, it's Hawkeye, and no I'm not excited. I find it replusive, that even your soon to be daughter has to wear a mini skirt. Hell, she's already wearing one. And sir I think it's disappointing that you want to discuss this on a day of grieving."

"I know deep down inside that you really want to wear one. And come on Leon would have loved this." Roy mocked her now, so she readied her gun and pointed it at him with a smile. He back away as she walked out the door.

Aly sat on the train as it came to a stop. As she got off the train she walked down a dirt path that seemed oddly familiar. She saw a house with a girl outside talking to a boy who looked like he was being lectured. She waved her hand and ran over to them, then noticed that the guy being lectured was Al, "Alphonse?"

Al stood up and walked over to her, "Aly, what are you doing here?"

Aly's head fell and she hugged Al so she wouldn't start crying. Once she let go she walked over to Winry who looked about ready to cry and shook her head, "I'll…tell you later. I'm going to…go for a walk." Aly walked away and Al grabbed her arm.

"I'll come with you Aly. I want to show you where I used to live."

"Okay." Al took Aly's hand as they walked down the path, and Aly tried her best not to cry, but Al was already starting to. She looked up at him, "Alphonse, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Al rubbed his eyes and smiled at her, "It's nothing Aly, don't worry. I'm okay."

Aly looked at the ground, "Al…I think I'm remembering things…but they feel like dreams. Like, you said you loved me."

Al looked away from her and tried not to blush, "Um….well, that would be a little weird huh? I mean, I'm to young to confess love to you. Why would you think something like that?"

"I don't really know," Aly leaned on Al's side and laid her head against him, "I guess it was just a dream, my own….desires blinding me I guess. Sorry to sound so weird." She smiled as he laid his head against hers.

"Once you jump out of the copter get shelter, bombs and artillery will be pointed towards you. Get over or you will die. Men I will lead you, I'll be the first man on the field and the last off. I'll leave nobody behind so with that said, KILL!!!" The General spoke. The soldiers hoped off the copter, which was incidently 10 feet above ground. Just an hour into being in Germany People were talking and acting as is things were normal. They were at a recently set up camp waiting to get more ammunition and weapons.

Once that was done the men were set into several different groups, Leon was in a battalion with a few of the men he had met earlier. The group head out into the streets of Germany; it wasn't long before bullets flew. Their mission was to kill as many German soldiers they could find. Leon had kept count of how many men he killed, he had just reached twenty-two.

Leon could feel a burning in his abdomen each time he killed someone else; although he knew he was built as a mercenary. Murder was his job, life, and as sick as it sounds his love. Leon was sent upstairs of an abandoned building to set up a sniper hide-out. Once he was done he ran back downstairs to find a hidden German soldier, the count was twenty-three.

Aly and Al walked back to Winry's house after Al explained who she was, and lavished in their together moment. Winry had stopped crying by now, but she was still pretty red, and her grandmother Pinako was outside comforting her now. Aly let go of Al and went to her very calmly, as she knelt in front of them. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I need to tell you something. Cap. Kazuo Leon has died."

Winry looked at her in shocked then did her best to hold back more tears. Pinako sighed, "And we had just finished a new automail for him. What a waste."

Aly got to her feet as Al walked over. She stared at him with a sad look on her face, then walked inside without another word. Al helped Winry inside and she left everyone to go cry in her room, while Pinako gave Al and Aly something to eat. After their dinner she told Aly that she could sleep in the back room, and Al would have to sleep on the couch.

Aly gave Pinako a nod, "Thank you for having me. I'm going to retire for the night. Good night Alphonse, Mrs. Rockbell." Aly excused herself and went to the back room to go to sleep.

When it was later in the night, and everyone else was asleep, Aly woke up from a nightmare trying her best not to scream. She got out of the bed and walked down the hall and passed Al, who was completely out on the couch. She smiled as she watched him sleep, then remember what she had promised him on the train. So, she sat next to him on the floor, and fell asleep.

Unknowingly, she laid her head near his and his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she sleeped next to him.

"Riza I know you're mad, but please. It was only about the stupid miniskirts; why are you so mad at me?"

Riza didn't answer she just grimaced a slight bit, and cleaned her gun. Roy was staring at her nonchalant face . "As your superior officer I ord…"

"Because you've finally gotten your dream and you abuse your power by making a pointless and useless law. That is why I'm angry."

"Okay Riza, Listen I'm going home for the day, it seems as if you don't need me here today. You have things covered."

Riza looked sad as he exited the room her purpose wasn't to hurt him; she couldn't help the anger she felt. She did spend the rest of the day trying to finish all the work Roy had given her; but she realized being a Fuhrer's assistant entailed a lot of work she couldn't complete in her normal work hours. So in the end of the day Riza would go home around 8 or 9; it was then Marshall would attempt to coax her into a date. She refused him on the weekdays; work was too rough to do anything but sleep afterwards.

But all Riza could think was that she was happy with a job that she worked six hours a day extra; she decided it best to go into work two hours early as well. It was 7:00P.M.; she couldn't believe she finished her work so early. She knew it was time for a much needed bath. She made it home safely and the tub was as welcoming as a meal to the starving. She set the water to a good heat and put the bubble bath mixture into her marble tub. She soaked in the water for five minutes before the phone rang. She contemplated ignoring it; she decided that was for the best.

The phone rang for the second time and Riza decided it was crucial enough to get out of that comfort zone she wanted so badly. She answered the phone angrily, "Riza Hawkeye's place."

"Ay, baby you want to pick me up from this bar?" The barman took the phone form Roy.

"I've cut him off, you may want to hurry. We're at Bar Chuck's." Riza put the phone back on the reciever. She cursed under her breath and she dressed. Her hair was up but it was still damp from the bath's moisture.

She drove her car twenty minutes down the road before she was at Bar Chuck's and surprise, surprise Roy was staggering outside. "Sir, get in!" Riza rolled down the window.

"Hey, it's my girl. What's up?"

"Get in, sir."

"Aw, come on LtGen." Roy said as he got in the backseat, then he whispered, "You know what you want."

"For you to shut up?"

Riza unlocked his door with her spare key, "Okay sir, its open." Roy stumbled more and he stopped in the middle of the door and tripped. Riza helped him up and walked into his house; Roy shut the door as Riza reached for the door handle. "Riza come on. Did you really believe that performance? I don't even smell like I've been drinking."

"Even better I got you here, so know I'm going to make you not angry with me." Roy continued.

"Bad start, sir."

He leaned into Riza, and began kissing her neck; "Si...ir." Roy cut her off by kissing her. He kissed her roughly. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist; he carried her to his couch. Once he set her down he tore off his shirt the dove back down to her face; he was nibbling on her ears. She stopped him by pushing him up so she was on top; Roy slid Riza's collar shirt off to reveal her bra. Riza yanked hard on Roy's belt to get his attention off of her breats and back to her face. She kissed him, then he took it upon himself to stick his tongue in her mouth.

Roy wrapped his arms around Riza's waist and pulled her even closer. With a flick of his hand her bra was skillfully taken off. Her lower body bucked a little causing Roy to make a low moan in his throat; Riza smirked. Then in a flash her face went serious and she got off of Roy; she grabbed her clothes and put them on in a hurry. "I'm not mad. Bye, sir." Roy was so surprised at the change in Riza, "What'd I do?" He yelled after her. "You attempted to make me another notch on that toothpick of a bedpost you have." With that Riza left and went back home to that bath she now needed more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Winry walked into the living room, after finding that Aly wasn't in her room. She stood staring at Aly and Al sleeping. They looked like a very young couple. She gave a small smile, then walked over to wake Al up. She gave him a small poke on the shoulder, and he moved slightly and opened his eyes. He saw that Aly was there and tried not to blush, then tried to move his arm from around her.

Aly moved her hand over his arm, and moved her head, "Al…"

Winry gave a grin, "Aw, how sweet, she's dreaming of you."

Al moved over to her and whispered in her eyes, "Aly, it's time to wake up."

Aly opened her eyes, then released Al's hand. She turned to face him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

Al smiled at her, "It's okay. I really don't mind." Winry helped Aly to her feet, then Al sat up on the couch.

Aly looked at both of them, then bowed, "I better head home. Daddy and Mommy are probably waiting for me. Bye."

Aly left the Rockbell house and headed to the train station to go back to Central.

A week passed, and Aly was back at Central. She was outside at the fighting area practicing, and Riza was near by in the firing range. Roy was watching them both, the mini skirt law was in, so Riza was wearing one, no matter how much she hated it. Ever other guy at Central was also watching Riza as well, but Roy was oblivious to that.

When Aly was done, she went over to Riza who was finishing her last couple shots, then they both went inside to go see if Roy had finished the adoption paperwork. Once they got inside his office, he was pretending to work at his desk, and the girls knew he was faking it. Riza went over to him, "Sir, have you finished?"

Roy shook his head, "Not yet Riza, I got…distracted."

Riza glared at him, "This is important sir. You need to finish this if you want to claim her as your own, or social services will take her away."

Roy smirked as he looked at her, "Don't you mean we have to claim before social services?"

"She's not my child, sir, she's yours."

Roy looked up at her, "But who's her Mommy, you are, that makes you her parent as well."

"Sir, please be quiet. She lost her memory, that's why she thinks I'm her mother." Riza looked away and left the office, slamming the door behind her.

----Three Year Skip----

Aly ran into Roy's office with her books in hand, and a bag across her shoulder, "I'll see you in two weeks, if I make it back. We believe that there will be no exchange for getting Ed back, but who knows."

Roy looked up from his papers, "Alright Aly, have fun, don't die, no kissing, and no taking your braclet off."

Aly nodded her head as she ran out of the room, "Yeah I know dad, see you." She bumped into Riza as she ran out of the room, "Oh. Sorry mom," She got to her feet hugged Riza then ran to the train station to go to Risembool.

Riza walked into Roy's office then stood in the doorway, "Sir?"

Roy smiled as he looked at her, "Yes Hawkeye?"

"I am going to be resigning from my duties. This is my two week notice."

Roy smile faded as he got up and walked over to her, "Why?"

Riza held her left hand for Roy to see, "I have a life to start."

Roy stared at the ring on her finger, "Who are you starting a life with?"

"His name is Marshall Cooper, he's my fiancee." Riza smiled as she pulled her hand away and looked at the ring herself.

"How long have you been dating before he asked you?"

"About five years."

Roy stood in shock as Riza left the room to go do her job leaving Roy there by himself.

Aly jumped off the train to see Al waiting for her, she hugged him, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." She took his hand and started running down the dirt path to Al's old, burned down house to set up everything.

The circle was already set, so Al and Aly set their books next to them as they put their hands on the circle. When they closed their eyes, Aly found herself in between her world and the real world. She could see Ed, and she called his name, "Ed!"

He turned his head to her, "Aly?" He ran over to him, and she latched onto his arm and as Al pulled away from the circle Aly was blown back with Ed.

When she regained conciousness she saw Ed stand in front of her, and smiled as she jumped up to hug him, "It worked!"

Al touched her shoulder as her hugged his brother then Aly, "Nice idea to use your soul as a decoy."

Aly smiled as she hugged Al back and they stood in happiness to have Ed back with them.

Roy ran into Riza office, "Before you resign, I'm giving you a one month paid vacation, then you will come back and work for me for one month to see if this is what you really want to do. No refusing, I'm your boss, so you have to do it."

Riza sat there, then stood up, "Fine. Then I'm starting my vacation now. It gives me time to work on my wedding planning." She smirked as she walked out the door and left Central leaving Roy to his own devices.

Back in Risembool, Winry was all over Ed as he sat on her couch. Aly was sitting in Al's lap with a smile on her face. Ed looked annoyed as Winry hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad that you're back. I missed you so much."

Ed rolled his eyes, "I missed you too Winry." He glanced over at Aly and Al, "What's with you two?"  
Al stuttered, "Nothing Brother…just friends. It's great that your back."

Aly joined in, "Yeah, who would have thought that you'd missed this much."

A hint of a smile came over him as Winry continued to hug him. It was then that Aly realized something. She got up and looked at the brothers, "We need to take Ed back to Central. No one will believe that we brought him back if we don't take him to see dad and the others."

Al nodded his head, "That's true. You up for it?"

Ed got up which saved him from the wrath of Winry, "You bet."

They left to go to the train station to take Ed back to Central so everyone would know that he was alive and well.

Roy was walking down the street, it was a cool cloudy night and wind was at it minimum. He was deep in thought about everyhting that had happened that day. He passed a cute little Italian restaurant; he always wanted to take Riza there he always saw her interest in the restaurant. Her eyes seemed to light up whenever they passed it; Roy walked into the restaurant. "Table for one." They set him in a table right against the front window. As he ate he watched the people that were hanging around outside. He saw Riza and a guy and decided it was time to do what he needed to do, he slammed a hundred dollar bill on the table and ran outside. "RIZA!" he ran to her and the guy.

"I can't let you marry this Marshall guy; I love you. I always have. Ever since we were kids when I met you because I was your fathers student. I need you; you can't just leave me alone. There is no life after death and if you leave there's no life. Please!" Roy fell to his knees. Marshall walked to Roy, "Wait here." And Riza was looking stunned. Marshall grabbed Riza's arm and pulled her to the side of a far off building.

"Riza I see it in your eyes that you're in love with your boss. You should o with him. You'll be happier I want this for you. Please for both of mine and Raoy's sake." Marshall was sweetly putting his words and Riza was open mouthed. She lightly kissed him on the lips and handed him his ring back, "Thank you." She went back to Roy and helped him back onto his feet, "I love you too." That night Roy gave Riza a beautiful engagement ring that Riza accepted.

Leon and his soldier buddies were singing in the trenches; it was a good day. They hadn't heard one bullet or attack yet. They were out of enemy sights and ears; the guys were being stupid and they knew it was time to rest. "Men take a break and take your socks and boots off; we want to keep your feet dry." The General spoke. The boys all did as told and looked at their damaged feet, then Leon started singing another song, "I've got those hup, two, three, four; occupation G.I blues; from G.I hair to the heels of my G.I. shoes." The other guys started in, "And if I don't go stateside soon, I'm gonna blow my fuse."

----Two Year Skip----

It was Aly's birthday, and for once she was actually excited. Al was told to keep her occupied for the day so Riza, Roy, Ed and the others could prepare a party for her. She clung to his arm as they went window shopping in the city of Central, "I'm so excited! It's my fourteenth birthday!"

Al smiled as he held her hand, "You sound excited Aly. What's your wish this year?"

Aly shook her head, "I don't really have anymore wishes to make. At least not any that will come true."

"If you could wish for something, what do you want?" Al was persistent to get an answer from her.

She let go of his hand and ran out in front of him with a twirl, "I want Cap. Leon to come back. I miss him. All the new bodyguards dad ordered to protect me quit, because I made them. I don't want them because he was the only real bodyguard that I cared for."

Al walked over to her with his hands in his pockets, "Well, I don't think I can make that wish come true Aly, I was hoping it would be something I could do."

Aly grinned as she pointed to a little shop next to them, "You can buy me that necklace."

Al went to the window of the shop and saw the neckalce she was looking at. It had a pink flower pendent and a lovely silver chain. The price was very high for a kid of Al's age to afford, but Aly was making it hard for him to say no. She gave him the puppy dog eyes and made a tear trail down her cheek. He did his best and gave her a hug, "Sorry Aly, I can't afford that necklace. Why don't you ask your dad?"

"I did, and he said that we didn't have the money. Stupid lying sack of crap."

Al laughed at what she said and pictured Roy saying that to her, then came up with someone else to ask, "What about your mom?"

Aly grinnned, she knew where he was trying to go with this, "Mom would tell me to go ask dad."

Aly had him figured out, she knew who couldn't think of anyone else who would buy her the necklace besides him, and he would do it just because he loved her. She gave him and kiss on the cheek and ran ahead, "You don't have to buy it Al, I can wait until I can afford it."

Al ran after her, then they walked back to her house to have the party that was waiting for her there.

Leon was standing in the trenches whispering a poem he had thought of, "From trench to trench; You followed me, to speed; My penance at the midnight hour of life, Once all was lost, and mine the greater need; You came again, to gloat, and turn the knife It's always been the same; A thrust, then grief; A few yards forward, then dig in, and damn the cost; We worried at the borders of belief; To count advantage first, but never loss! I can't remember peace; there's never been; A time for me when war was not the game; Each word a bullet, spat from lips that screamed; you drank your deadly cocktails, then took aim. 'Til I was sorely wounded; sick at heart; And pounded bt the mortars of your mind; I slept in foxholes, waking with a start; to seek relief in silence, marking time. While tanks, like thunder; rolled across my soul; to leave their shadow-tracks upon my brain; my thoughts were camouflaged, and left untold; and worked at night, while you explored your pain. I lost my way, as if; I'd ever known; the forward from the back, the bleak terrain; that you and I once conquered, then disowned; has left me not a landmark I could claim. And so to this, the shadow; that at night; will beckon me toward some ancient death; When life has lost its paltry appetite; and I, the walking wounded, give it breath. " Once Leon had finished the men around him all whispered , 'Hear, Hear.'

The General was the first to stop the beautiful silence, "GET DOWN!" An enemy plane flew by; not noticing the small platoon. Leon couldn't even care about the enemy; his feet hurt. They were covered in blisters, cuts and parts of his toes were strait up black. In a matter of seconds bullets began to fly from the enemy; they were being ambushed. Leon heard a little thump next to his left foot by the time he noticed it was a shrapnel bomb he was dead.

Leon looked up to a white light, Truth was in front of him once more. "What is with you? I don't know what makes me want you to live. I'll give you another chance in the alchemy world." Another flash of light then Leon awoke in the desert. He was still in his uniform and he was covered in mud, blood and his feet hurt. It appeared he had just transferred worlds with almost no change. His face would have been hamburger meat with the bomb blowing up in his face. He felt his face and only felt some tiny bumps; there was more pain on those bumps that were spread across the left side of his body, his eye was killing him.

He created a mirror out of the sand, he had examined himself to see he had a scar across his left eye; the trench foot he still had but he could talk normal like the he could in the other world. He looked older, his hair was all dark grey. He laughed and spoke aloud, "I look good as a 26 year old man with grey hair." He began walking in the direction of the nearest city. Which happened to be near the train station; Leon neaded to get to a hospital, his feet only dragged him forward by luck.

Aly was with Al on a date. He promised her that she could pick what they did today, and she wanted to go out to lunch, since Roy didn't really like it if she left the house at night with him. Besides, Al was part of the military as a State Alchemist, he was safe for her to be around. They held hands as they passed by the shops she liked to popped into every now and then.

She grabbed Al's state alchemist watch from his back pocket and checked the time. It was getting late, and she knew that she had work to do, even if she didn't want to do it. Al looked down at her, "You have to go don't you?"

Aly smiled, "Yeah, but I'll see you around. Bye" She gave Al a kiss on the lips before she ran back to Central.

While she was running, she bumped into someone, when she looked up she seemed shocked a bit, then got on her knees, "I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to, I should look where I'm going." Aly got to her feet and helped the man up to his. Al ran over and at the same time they both noticed the man could hardly stand by himself, and he had white scars all over his face.

Aly pulled away and Al catched him before he fell. She gasped, "Al, we need to get him to a hospital as fast as possible!"

Al nodded his head, "I'll take him Aly, you go back to Central. Be careful, and I'll meet up with you there later."

Aly ran off as Al helped the man to the hospital.

"That girl looked familiar. Her name is so familiar and so is yours but the Al I knew was in a suit of armour." Leon told Al.

Al grinned, "Well, things change when you get your body back, and a lot of sleeping and eating comes your way, but all in all, I am Al."

"Good to… ouch… see you again." He turned to roughly.

"Good to see you too, Cap. Leon. I'm glad to see you're alive, but Aly doesn't seem to know it's you. She still thinks you're dead." Al looked disappointed, "She has forgotten a lot since that day."

"What day? And It's a long story about what happened to me."

"Aly died the day that her and Ed went to save me, she died spontaneously, and when she came back. She only remember the months she spent in Central before she went to Lior. Nothing beyond then, it still hurts to know that, but she is getting better. She can't be a state alchemist though, her father won't let her."

"Furher Bradley got some sense, good to hear it."

"Oh, no, not him, he's dead. Furher Mustang, and her mother agrees that she shouldn't use her alchemy either."

"Ok. I… um… mother?"

Al gave a small smirk, "Riza Hawkeye is her mother, her and Fuher Mustang married last year. I went to the wedding as Aly's date. You've really missed a lot haven't you Cap. Leon?"

"Well no shit. I'd never see Riza marry that manwhore."

Al grinned, "Me neither, but it happened, and I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't there. I think it might have been for Aly's sake, but the way they act around each other makes you think otherwise. It's like what people say when they see me with Aly, they think we're dating but clearly we're not. We are just really close friends." Al blushed and looked away.

"Bullshit, you love her."

Al turned quickly to look at him, "Yeah, I do, but she doesn't know that. I don't even know how she feels about me, I think I'm just another passing phase to her. Anyway, there's the hospital, after you're done in there, head over to Central. Aly, Ed, myself, and the others will be there, but Aly can't talk, she has to help her father with work. Oh, and try not to freak out when you see everything."

"See what exactly?"

Al blushed as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Um…you'll find out what I mean when you get there, just try to keep cool. Ecspecially with Mrs. Mustang, Furher Mustang gets protective over her and Aly." Al then ran off to leave Leon at the hospital for medical help.

The doctor sent Leon away after three days of treatment; although Leon was forced into a wheelchair and subscribed a talc powder. "You'll need to be in the wheelchair for one month to have your feet fully heal, understand?" Leon nodded at the doctor. He rolled his way to the train station with a clean body and an outfit he just bought. He was wearing dark grey pinstripe, pleated slacks and suit vest, with a white wing tipped collar shirt that was tucked in. It showed his shiny black leather belt and his sleeves were rolled up above his elbows. He was wiping off his Plain toed Oxford shoe and putting on his caribou saxon hat with the black ribon around it. His black bow tie dangled until he was ready to tie it, he was laughing at himself. "Why look this nice and then come rolling along in a wheel chair?"

Aly ran outside to meet up with Al. She was wearing her military uniform, a mini skirt, boots that came up to her knees, her jacket, and her hair was tied off with a ribbon that Riza had bought for her. She was also wearing her braclet, that just drove her freakin' crazy. Al waved to her, "He'll be here soon, are you ready? I granted your wish Aly, just wait and see."

Aly smiled, "Al, just tell me what you want me to be waiting for? Who am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Me! I suppose." Leon spun in dressed extremley nice.

Aly's smile faded, "Oh…you must be here for the new job opening. Follow me please." She started to walk up the stairs and she turned to face Al, "Well, make this guy a ramp, do you think he's going to just walk up the stairs?"

Al started to laugh at her a little, "Aly, you should look at people closely before you assume things. Why don't you ask him why he's here?"

Aly sighed and turned around, "Fine. Who are you…sir?"

"Well I'm Leon, and I'm here for you. Who else?"

Aly gasped, "But….but you're supposed to be dead. How did you…Al, what did you do?"

"Um, well…I did…absolutly nothing. He's the guy we meet yesterday at the train station."

Aly jumped into Leon's lap and hugged his neck, crying on his shoulder, "I can't believe it! You're alive! I thought you had died, that's what dad told me, but he was wrong like always. Why did you never come back? Where did you go?"

"I did die, trust in your daddy he's barely ever wrong. I went to another place, another world called Earth. I had died again in the war that was called World War 1. The truth told me he would spare my life once more and I woke back up in the desert." Leon explained the whole story of what happened and then it got uncomfortable for Leon. "Aly please get off, it's been a long time since you know, I've seen a girl. It's kinda been five years since… anything; so I'd appreciate…your not jailbait… but it's wrong. LORD FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED!"

Aly jumped up and Al grabbed her arm, "Hey, she is jailbait. She's fourteen years old Cap. Leon, if Furher Mustang found out about this he would kill you!" Aly poked her head from over Al's arm with a look on her face that looked a little sad. Al held her back from progressing forward.

"I… sorry… GOD, you're like my sister. I shouldn't be thinking about these things. Shit I'm a fucking jackass. I'm going go, I need to find a place to stay. Shit… Aly I'm so apologetic, forgive this pitiful fucker on wheels."

Aly pushed Al's arm out of her way and walked forward, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble, people think that I'm older for some reason, I know that you must have thought the same thing. It's okay, if you need a place to stay, you can stay at my house, all we have to do is ask my dad. Al's stayed at my place before when he had no where to stay on his visits to Central. It's very nice there. Please, Cap. Leon?" Aly's eyes got big as she laid on her innocent charm.

"Only if we have permission straight from Furher Mustang."

Aly smiled brightly, "Of course." She turned on her heel and gave Al a quick hug, "Keep him company for me, okay? I'll be back in two seconds." Aly ran inside leaving Al alone with Leon.

Al looked at the ground, "Sorry for the way I acted a minute ago. I didn't mean to be so harsh, it's just that everyone here still thinks that she's the age she was before she left making her twenty now, but she's not. I just get a little protective over her."

"Yeah I got it. It's just that I've had a rough time where a hand is a man's best friend. I can't you'll understand your 19 now aren't you?"

Al looked a little creeped out, but still replied, "No sir, I'm fifteen, I'm only a year older than Aly is."

"Oh damn, this is some crap. How's Ed? What's he been up to?"

"He's with Winry back in Risembool, I spoke to him the other day. He's planning on asking Winry to marry him, but he's a little nervous about it, but I'm here with Aly. I have my own place to stay, and I help out at Central as best I can that way Aly has some free time to do what she pleases."

"Just wait a couple more years. Once she's older she'll give you something that pleasures you both. Shit, GOD , IMPURE THOUGHTS!"

Al looked at him with disgust, "I wouldn't do that to her! She's to pure for that, she would kill me even if I asked her about it. She find a way to take her braclet off and use her alchemy on me. She's an angel, and I don't want to be the one that drags her back to this world with awful tendoncies like that!"

"You're a guy. It's what you think about don't worry I know. It's hard not to think about that with such a cute girl who wears miniskrts. It's okay you don't need to admit it now. But anyways I got to go. My feet need tending to."

Al blushed at the thought of Aly in her mini skirt, then looked up at him, "Oh okay. I'll…tell Aly…um…Leon. Please don't tell anyone about this okay? I don't want Aly to find out, she's to innocent for that, and she would hate me if she found out."

"What happened on Central's steps stay on Central's steps. And I'll be at the Pharmacy down the street."

Al waved, "Okay. Thanks Cap. Leon. I'll make sure Aly knows." Al went inside the building and was met with a fall to the ground, and Aly on top of him. As he gently wrapped his arms around her to make sure she was okay, she bounced up, "Sorry about that Al. Didn't mean to bump into you. Where did Cap. Leon go?"

Al laid there in shock, and his head hit the ground again as he looked up at Aly, "He went to the pharamcy."

"Okay. I'll be back in a flash, super mega promise, and since I hurt you, I'll let you pick where we go tomorrow if I have time off." Aly ran off and Al watched her from his lying position. His thought was racing with what Leon had just told him, and the fact that seconds later Aly was right on top of him. He hated when that happened.

He shook his head, then got up to his feet to go inside the building and get something to eat. While Aly was at the pharmacy. She bust through the door, "Leon?!"

"Quiet," he spoke from across the floor his shoes were off and he was bandaging his feet with gauze he had just bought in the medical aid section.

She ran over to him, "Sorry, I came to tell you that dad said it was okay, but just for one day. If anything, I'm sure Al would be more the happy to let you stay at his place till you can get back on your own."

"Yeah sure, sure."

Aly smiled, until she looked down, "Oh my God what happened to your feet?! They look like they're about to fall off."

"I was in the trenches a lot and it was hard to take care of feet that were emerged in water almost everyday and when they weren't they were soaked from my shoes."

"Oh, I'm sorry Cap. Leon. I wish there was something I could do to help you out more, but I'm afraid that giving you a place to stay for the night is about all I can handle at the moment. I hope you don't mind having a rabbit around though."

"All you can handle, haha am I missing something? Am I too much of a handful?"

"Not at all, it's just that in a day I have to go to Lior for a check on the place, and I am pushing my papers over, and dad is puching his papers on me. I'm working my brains out, and I'm amazed I still have time to hang out with Al."

"I see, don't worry about it. Hey some advice for you to think about, Time never waits; so don't wait for time."

"What do you mean by that?" Aly gave him an inqusitive look.

"Oh look at the time I have to go." Leon left her standing alone; they were both surprised he could move into his wheelchair so fast.

Aly walked back to Central in deep thought, when she laid on the couch in Roy's office, he turned to face her sensing something was off, "Alright, what's wrong?"

Aly faced him, "What does it mean when someone says, 'time never waits; so don't wait for time'?"

"Um…I have no idea, why don't you ask your mom? Who told you this exactly?"

"Cap. Leon, but yeah, I'll go ask mom." Aly got up and walked over to Riza's office, she stood in front of her desk and asked, "What does it mean when someone says, 'time never waits; so don't wait for time'?"

Riza smiled as she looked up at her, "It's hard to explain. Why do you ask?"

"Cap. Leon said it to me."

Riza looked shocked, "He's alive?"

Aly nodded her head, then gave a smile, "Yup. I better go finish packing for my trip." Aly left the office, and went back to her house, walked inside, and went to her room. She collapsed in her bed and her rabbit, Yule, jumped up next to her. She started talking to the rabbit, "Yule, why is it that I keep remember one moment with Al that changed my life, and it feels so real, but Al tells me it's just a dream. Is he right?"

Her rabbit sniffed her head as she pushed herself up and grabbed her bag, "I need to pack, I have to leave tomorrow, and I'm not ready yet." She picked up the rabbit, and put him in a cage where he ate and fell asleep, as Aly finished packing.

The next day Aly woke up before anyone else in the house. She silently walked down the stairs and left a note on the table explaining where she was going. She snuck out of the house and went to the train station, once on she waited to go to Lior.

----Two Weeks Later----

Aly got off the train as Al took her stuff she smiled at him, and he smiled back, "How was your trip?"

"Boring as usual, is Cap. Leon doing alright?"

Al looked confused, "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Aly turned to him in surprise, "Isn't he staying at your house?"

Al shook his head, "No, he hasn't even come by once. I meet up with him in the morning outside Central."

She froze in place, "Is he sleeping on the street?" She started running to Central to find him, and Al chased after her.

When she got to Central, Leon was sitting outside watching the clouds. She panted as she ran over to him, "Cap. Leon! Where have you been staying these last couple weeks after you left my house?"

"Oh… I… in a few alleyways."

"The alleys, what the heck?! You shoudn't be living in those conditions. It's bad for your health." Aly finally regained her breath as Al came over to her side.

"I've lived worse. Please Aly you need to understand that this is the only place I can be comfortable. I've been living in mudholes, and trenches for five years straight; I can't help this. Honestly it physically hurts me to be in a building. I feel bad thinking of all my comrades stuck in trenches and I'm here and I'm healthy. I should be in hell right now; I need to go back to war. It's my true destiny." Leon lowered his head so he couldn't show Aly how ashamed he was.

Aly sighed, "I would give you that desire, but I don't think killing you would be of any use now." She tried to smile as she left, "Do as you please, just try to stay alive and well." She went to a place where she used to hide when she wanted to think about things by herself. Al had found the place years ago when he went scavanging for her.

He went over to her and knelt down in front of her, "What's on your mind?"

Aly looked up, then pulled her knees against her chest and hid her face, "Nothing Al, I don't want to talk about it. Besides I already know what you'll say if I do tell you."

Al gave her a smile, "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Just tell me what's on you mind?"

She couldn't help the impulse, and told him, "You remember that dream I told you about. The one where you say that you love me? Well, everytime I have that dream it starts to feel more realistic, almost like it actually happened. I don't know if it did happen, or if it's my emotions trying to give me a sign that I already have. I guess what I really am trying to tell you Al is that….I…love you."

Al didn't miss a beat, his hand held her cheek as his lips were pressed against hers. Unknowningly, she wrapped her arms around him as he pulled away for a second, "I have waited a long time, just to hear you say those words. Thank you." He kissed her again, but this time it was deeper, more loving and caring of a kiss.

As they kissed Aly lost her balance and fell to her side and Al fell with her since her arms were still wrapped around him. They took advantage of the moment, and started to roughly kiss each other. Al moved his hand across the curves of her body. She smiled as she playfully teased him with her continuous kissing. The were oblivious to the world around them, just in the moment. After moving his hand from her thigh, up to her stomach he started to unbutton her jacket.

Aly was to busy kissing him to really tell, until she felt the jacket slip off her. She pulled away from his kissed and let go of him. Her face turned red, as she pushed Al off her, and got to her feet. She stumbled her way out of the place they were in, and ran back to Central, forgetting her jacket was still with Al.

Aly ran over to Leon and fell to her knees in front of him, Leon just rubbed his head and tried to hide the look of guilt on his face. Aly started crying to him, as she tried her best to explain what just happened, then looked up at him after eveything was explained to add, "I don't know what to do Cap. Leon. I just don't know what to do."

Leon pet her head as she fell back to his lap, "You should forgive him."

Aly looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, "What?"

"You heard me, forgive him. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm to you. Understand?"

Aly nodded her head, as she rubbed her eyes, and got to her feet.

Al had grabbed her jacket and started cursing at himself for what he had just done, "Dammit, she confess her love to you, and you take advantage of her. What a great thing to do. Now she hates me." When he got to his feet, he left to go find Aly and give her her jacket back, and try to apologize for what happened. Luckily, Aly was already heading in his direction, her face was red, so he knew that she had been crying.

He held out her jacket, "I'm….sorry about that. I didn't mean to-"

Aly cut him off, "I know," she took the jacket, "Please…don't do that again. It was nice and all, but, I'm not ready for that."

Al nodded his head, "I understand, so…you don't hate me?"

Aly looked at him with a small glare, "I could never hate you Al, like I said, I love you, and that won't change no matter what happens."

Al smiled as he took her in his arms and kissed her head, "Thank you Aly, looks like you're the forgiving one this time."

Aly was running up the stairs of Central, she was mulitasking a bit, trying to put her hair up, get her papers ready, and get her shoes on correctly, but once she saw Leon already there, she stopped. She calmly walked over to him, "Cap. Leon, I know it seems an odd question to ask so suddenly, and I've been meaning to ask you about it, but what was your family like?"

"My kids were great; two little twin boys. And a girl was in my wife's womb. My wife loved me very much." Leon fumbled wih his dog tags from the other world as he spoke.

Aly set her papers down on the ground, and continued to fix her hair as she replied, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?"

"My wife got very sad with her life."

"She commited suicide? Then what happened to the children?"

"She hurt them, she wasn't happy with their life either."

"What kind of inhuman person would do such a thing?! That's like my father trying to kill me for being late on my curfew."

"My wife wasn't always that kinda person; that's what happens when the husband isn't there to love her and when the husband is in a place that he could die in. I caused her and my children lots of pain. And even though they're gone I miss them so much and I still love my wife. She just made a big mistake; she went crazy thinking I was going to die in any second. That's what too much love can make. If I had the chance I would bring them all back and I'd love them forever and I'd never leave them again." Leon's voice was hollow and dark, he pulled a chain from under his shirt. It revealed a man and woman's wedding band and the woman's engagement ring. "I have never ever let this out of my sight. Oh and call me Leo."

"Cap. Leo….Leo, I'm sorry that happened to you." Aly got to her feet and hugged Leon, "If there's anything I can do, let me know, okay?"

"There's nothing but thank you."

Aly let go, "Okay." She gave her usually smile as she picked her papers up and ran inside Central to get to work, but before she left she faced Leon again, "I'm happy now though, I have a family now, it holds, you, Al, dad, and mom. It's a bizarre family, but at least it's mine."


	7. Chapter 7

---2 Year Skip---

Aly bounced into Roy's office, already changed in a lavander spring dress for the evening, "I'm heading to lunch Dad, I'll be back after."

Roy waved his hand, "You know my rules Aly, have fun."

Aly smiled as she left the room, "I will." She ran down the steps of Central, giving Leon a hug and peck on the cheek before she went her merry way.

Al told her that going to lunch with him today would be important, and that she would meet him at the café. She stood in front of the doors, until she saw him running over. He stopped in front of her and gave her a hug, "I'm here. Let's go inside." Al took her hand and they walked inside.

For once, he had saved enough money to pay for their meal, Aly had always paid with the money Roy gave her, but today seemed different. As they left, Al took her hand and smiled, "I want to take you somewhere before you go back to work."

Aly nodded her head as he lead her to the place where she had confessed her love to him. He turned to her, and smiled. Aly seemed hesitant to move, and a little scared, but Al took her left hand and got down on one knee. She started to blush as he pulled a small box from his back pocket, "Aly, I know this seems sudden, but would you marry me?"

Aly's free right hand moved to her mouth as he opened the box and placed a lovely pearl ring on her finger. She blushed and started to tear a little. Once he had finished, before he could even get up, Aly hugged him, pushing him to the ground, "Yes!"

He wrapped his arms around her as she cried for joy. When she lifted her head up, her face was red, and she was smiling as she stated, "We need to tell Dad and Mom."

Al's arms unravaled around her and he sat up with her in his lap, "I don't know about telling Furher Mustang this."

Aly waved her hand as if it were nothing, "Don't worry about it, Dad will be cool with it, besides if I don't tell him who will give me away at the wedding? Leo?"

Al gave her a weak smile, "Maybe, if you let him, just please don't tell you father. Honestly,, my worst fear is him killing me on sight."

Aly waved her hand, "Dad wouldn't kill you, to many witnesses, besides I love you, he wouldn't take that away from me now would he?"

"I guess not."

Aly grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, "Great! Then let's go tell him." She ran to Central with Al in handing, waving to Leon as she ran inside.

She bust through the doors through rooms office, "Dad, I have something wonderful to tell you."

Roy looked up at her, "You're finally moving away."

Aly smiled and waved her hand in front of him, bitting her lip, "Kind of."

Roy grabbed her hand and stared at the ring, then glared at her, "Who?"

Aly swipped her hand away, "Who else? Al of course." Al walked in fearing for his life and giving a meak wave to the Furher. Roy glared at him, then prepared to use his alchemy on him, until Aly jumped in the way, "Dad no!"

Roy recoiled, "Aly?! Why?!"

"I love him Daddy, just like you love mom. Would you like it if someone tried to kill mom because you loved her?" Aly kissed Al's cheek, and he blushed and tried not to show much emotion for her in front of the Furher.

Roy looked at both of them together and sighed, "For years I have been gifted with watching you grow and calling you my own daughter, and I know how much Al means to you. I'll approve, only for your sake Aly."

Aly ran and hugged Roy, "Thank you Daddy, this means so much to me, you have no idea."


End file.
